Frost Meets Ghosts
by storygirl99210
Summary: Jack Frost is chosen to be a Guardian, while Dawn Fenton is Jack's very first believer after 300 years. But why is there something strange about Dawn? When Pitch threatens the Guardians and the children, the twin ghost heroes will help them out. Will love blossom with Jack and his first believer? Read and find out. Review. Jack FrostXOC. Maximus Potter owns the image at deivantART.
1. Chapter 1 Dawn Meets Jack

Hello, fellow readers! I just released new chapters as you know. This new story, I hope you like with the new movie that just came out. After this, I might -emphasis on might- try to do a Rise of the Guardians with Digimon. But for now, I'm working on this story and the other three. Anyway, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians. I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Frost Meets Ghosts

Chapter 1: Dawn Meets Jack

Dawn's Voice-Over:

Where I was right now, it was so dark. It was scary, even. I was feeling pain all over me. But then the pain disappeared. I woke up and there was no darkness anymore.

Dawn's Voice-Over End:

Dawn's POV:

I woke up and saw that I was back in our parent's lab; I was struggling to remember what happened, as my two friends were around me and my brother. And that was when it hit me.

Flashback:

My friend Sam Manson yelled out to me and my twin brother Danny as we were holding white jumpsuits, "SMILE!" The flash from the camera came out as Sam took our picture with her camera. Danny then told her and our friend Tucker Foley, "Okay, we showed you the portal, can we get out of here now. Our parents could be back here any minute. Besides it doesn't work any way."

Sam went out to the front of the portal and told us, "Come on, you two. A Ghost Zone? Aren't you the least bit curious? You gotta check it out." I spoke up and said, "Yeah, Danny let's. It sounds awesome. I mean who knows what's in there?"

Danny looked at me and then said with curiosity in his brain, "You know what? The both of you are right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" I then told him, "Now, you're talking!"

Danny and I put on the white jumpsuits with black accents. We zipped them up, as Sam told us to hang on. She came over and ripped our Dad's seal off of the jumpsuits. "You can't go walking around with these things on your chests," Sam told us, she was right. Danny and I went inside even though we were afraid, we were twins, and we practically do everything with each other…well, almost everything.

As we went in, Danny accidentally pressed an 'ON' button, inside the portal. The next thing I felt was pain as I heard my brother scream in pain, as did I. My last thought was, 'If I were to be brought back, I will do whatever it takes to protect the people I love.'

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain, hoping that it would all be over.

Flashback Ends

As I remembered, I still couldn't believe that Danny and I were alive. I looked over at Danny and gasped. He looked completely different. He now has white hair, scary glowing green eyes, and the jumpsuit he was wearing was now black with white accents. I looked down and gasped as I realized that I changed as well.

First off, the jumpsuit was completely altered, with a pair of black bell-bottom pants with white flames at the bottom, and there was a long black crop shirt where up to the wrists to the elbows that part of the shirt is white and black fingerless gloves. I felt black tennis shoes with a white flame on each.

And a pair of earrings on me, that were I felt them, they was a white D on my left ear, and a white P on my right ear. When I went to look in a mirror, I saw that my eyes were now purple, and my hair is snow white. I was no longer the black-haired, blue eyed girl anymore, I was now and forever a ghost.

My name is Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. But it's time we fast-forward this story.

* * *

(Fast forward to about a couple of months, three days before Easter)

Dawn's Voice-Over:

Hello, I'm guessing you don't know who I am. My name is Dawn Fenton. I have long black hair that goes down to my waist and it's usually in pigtails **(A/N: You know like Sailor Moon's hairstyle)** and blue eyes. Other times my hair is down or in a ponytail. Depends on my mood. Danny and I are identical twins. It's been about a couple of months since Danny and I became half ghosts.

Over that time, we made ghostly enemies and a few human enemies. Also, Danny and I discovered new powers. It turns out, that for every super-powered being I meet; I can have their powers and keep them for keeps.

I can control technology, use music as a weapon and many more! It's now three days before Easter and I can't wait for it! At this age, I'm supposed to not believe in the Easter Bunny, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause or any of that other stuff. But if you don't believe there's no magic. That's why I still believe in them. I mean, Danny and I are ghosts for crying out loud! If we exist as Half-Ghosts, shouldn't they exist as well?!

Anyway, it was now night time, as I was getting ready to go outside late at night, approximately 10:00. Call me weird, but I like walking around at night, with no one else around, it got me thinking things you know? I snuck out every night, wanting to see some new things I couldn't. Luckily, I always brought ghost equipment with me, just in case.

These weapons included: Fenton Thermos, Fenton Ghost Gloves, Fenton Ghost Peeler, a pair of Fenton Phones to contact Danny in case I need him which I'm wearing right now, a Fenton Spector Deflector, a Jack o' Nine Tails, and a Fenton Anti-Creep Stick. Funny named weapons, I know. Blame my parents, they're ghost hunters. We couldn't let them know we were ghosts. It would be bad. So we kept it a secret ever since, along with Sam and Tucker.

Dawn's Voice-Over End

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Anyway I snuck out using my ghost powers to phase through the house and turned back to normal. My gym bag with my weapons was ready to go, and so was I. As I was making my way to the park, my ghost sense activated…well, sort of. It was like it started to go off, but then shut down. Now I was scared. This never happened before, and I was worried what was going to come out.

But what I didn't expect though was when I looked up at the moon, I saw a guy who was floating next to a building holding a Shepard's Hook staff who was in a blue hoodie! Could this guy be why my ghost sense going off? He didn't look like a ghost but I had to be careful. As I was staring at him, he caught me staring at him. But the most confusing thing of all was what he said as he floated down toward me:

"Can you see me?"

* * *

Jack's POV (Couple of hours earlier):

I had just come back from Russia finishing my fun, as I commanded the wind to take me back to Burgess. I flew down to the pond, as I made the kid Jamie lose the book he was reading. As I settled down, I asked him, "That looks interesting. Good book?" But as usual, he couldn't see or hear me. But I have a good feeling about today. I followed Jamie and his friends over to Jamie's house, and listened in on their conversation.

Jamie was talking about Bigfoot, which he believes he exists. I scoffed and thought to myself, if he only knew. When his friend said sarcastically that the Easter Bunny is real, Jamie thought that the Easter Bunny was real, too. So I added my 2 cents in as well and said, "Oh, he's real alright. Really annoying, really grumpy and really full of himself." It's too bad they couldn't hear me say it.

As I noticed them leaving, Jamie's mother came to give Jamie his hat, saying 'You don't want Jack Frost nippin' at your nose.' I was hoping he would believe finally, but then Jamie asked, "Who's Jack Frost?" My shoulders dropped and I realized he wouldn't believe yet. As his mother was leaving she then said, "No one, honey. It's just an expression." I was shocked by that, as I couldn't take that one lying down.

So I rolled up a snowball and blew some of my magic into it. I carefully pinpointed his location and threw the snowball so it would aim at Jamie's back. I saw the familiar blue sparkles of my magic, and knew it worked. I flew over to him trying to tell him, it wasn't Bigfoot.

I then saw the kids joining in on the fun, of an all-out snowball fight. I gave them more snow and threw snowballs having fun in the game. But then I saw a snowball hitting the girl named Cupcake. I remembered she's one of the toughest kids in the whole neighborhood. So I quickly grabbed a snowball and threw it at her.

The magic within it brought her into her fun side, as moments later she and the kids were having fun chasing them with a head of a snowman. I decided Jamie should have some fun, so I noticed him grabbing his sled, and decided to give him the best sled ride of his life. I made the snow slippery as he fell on his sled, and I made sure it would be fun for him.

I made the snow and ice travel him all the way through town making sure he missed things that would hurt him. So far, everything was going okay, as he was happy, but then I saw the truck that gets rid of the snow heading for him, I changed the direction of the sled and made him fall into a snowbank in front of the statue in the park. I landed on the statue and cheered, couldn't believe that it worked.

I saw Jamie getting up, and he was so excited what had happened to him. This could be the day, someone could actually see me. But then a sofa from nowhere came and hit Jamie. I realized it came from our sled ride earlier. His friends gathered around wanting to know if he was okay.

But Jamie held up a tooth that fell out, and he was excited for the Tooth Fairy! Instead of me! I went up to them and told them, "Oh, come on! Don't you remember all of the fun we just had! That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me! What's a guy got to do to get a little attention around here?!" As I said this, Jamie went right through me as usual. Jamie and his friends still didn't see me. I was so upset I flew away.

(A few hours later…)

I got to Jamie's house after what happened today, as I saw him getting ready for bed, along with his sister, Sophie. I envied him, having a family. All I wanted was to be seen and believed in. But 300 years alone, it was painful. I let frost cover his window and realized that I was still upset. I got up to the roof, and began talking with the Man in the Moon again.

"If there's something I'm doing wrong, could you tell me what it is? Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me. You put me here! The least you can do is tell me…tell me why?" I said as I was leaning on my staff, and my hoodie was up. I waited for an answer, but as usual, no answers. I decided to leave as I knew this would happen.

I decided to go somewhere else tonight as I called out, "WIND! TAKE ME TO AMITY PARK!" The wind lifted me up as it blew me toward the city. I've heard of Amity Park before, the city was practically haunted by ghosts! Even though the ghosts could see and hear me, it wasn't enough. As I floated down to a building, I tried talking to the Man in the Moon again.

"I know I talked to you a couple of minutes ago. But please I just want to ask this. Please, just this once, even if my first believer is either a teenager or an adult, just let someone see me," I asked him again. But as usual, he didn't say a thing. I knew I shouldn't have come. As I turned around, I looked down and saw a teenage girl staring up at…wait was she looking at me?!

I floated down, as I asked a question to her hoping she could hear me, "Can you see me?"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I am now confused. A ghost would never say that! They usually charge right into a fight as soon as they saw me or Danny! But I decided to answer him as I told him, "Um, yeah I can see you just fine. You're as clear as day."

He then looked excited for a moment but then stopped, and then asked, "You can hear me?" I nodded to him, and he got excited again, yelling out, "She can see me?! SHE CAN SEE ME!" All of a sudden he did a backflip in the air and he yelled out, "WHOO-HOO!"

He came back down from his little episode and I asked him, "Okay, now I'm officially confused. Who are you ghost, and what are you doing here in Amity Park?"

He got confused and questioned me as he was saying, "Ghost? I'm not a ghost! Well, sort of. I'm immortal, actually."

I felt my jaw drop as my eyes became big, and I said, "Wait, immortal?! So, then you're not like any of the ghosts around here then?" I couldn't believe it! At least that would explain why my ghost sense shut down.

He shook his head saying no and explained, "No, not really. I just came here from Burgess: Making a snow day for the kids, having snowball fights, desperately trying to get children to believe in me, so they can see me." I noticed as he said the last part he was upset. Could no one see him, but me?

Now I'm curious. I began to ask him a question as I asked him, "How long have you been immortal?"

He answered a question saying, "Oh, about 300 years give or take." He said with this adorable smile—WAIT A MINUTE, 300 YEARS?! That's older than some of the ghosts I've met!

"300 years? You must have been so lonely all that time," I said, as I now felt bad for him. I noticed he let out a dry laugh as he turned away from me saying, "If you only knew…" I know what it's like to feel alone sometimes, but for this guy, for 300 years, with no one able to see him.

No one should feel like that, ever! I noticed him looking a little down. All he wanted was a friend, someone to believe in him and see him. At that moment I made a decision.

I went up to him and grabbed his left hand that wasn't holding the staff, and held it gently. He was really cold! But I didn't mind it. He looked surprised with his eyes widened as his mouth opened a little, as he turned to me. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I can see you now, and I'll be your friend. I'll make sure children in Amity Park believe in you, I promise," I said to him as I smiled.

I could tell he was shocked by what I said. But then he made the biggest grin I've ever seen. Even bigger than Tucker's when he got the newest tablet for Christmas last year, calling it his baby. Yeah, I know Tucker is weird.

My new friend laughed and said, "Thanks a whole lot, umm…Sorry, but I don't know your name." I gasped as I realized, I completely forgot about introducing myself.

I made a nervous giggle as I realized, he was right. We forgot to introduce ourselves! "Sorry, I'm bad about that. You're the first real friend I have besides my two pals, Tucker and Sam. My name is Dawn Fenton. And yours?"

As his feet reached the ground-which I have now noticed he's wearing no shoes- he looked at me, he smirked and answered, "The name Dawn, is Jack, Jack Frost."

* * *

Jack's POV:

I couldn't believe! Someone can actually see and hear me! I did a backflip in the air full of joy, as I realized for the first time, I finally have a believer after 300 years!

As I came back down she asked me if I was a ghost. But I told her, "Ghost? I'm not a ghost! Well, sort of. I'm immortal, actually."

I saw that she was extremely shocked, as she yelled, "Wait, immortal?! So, then you're not like any of the ghosts around here then?"

I shook my head saying no and told her, "No, not really. I just came here from Burgess: Making a snow day for the kids, having snowball fights, desperately trying to get children to believe in me, so they can see me." I remembered how I tried to make them believe in me, but as usual it never worked.

She then asked me another question, "How long have you been immortal?" I answered the question as I was smiling saying, "Oh, about 300 years give or take." She was shocked yet again. I would be too, if we had switched roles.

"300 years? You must have been so lonely all that time," she said to me. I let out a dry laugh as I turned away from her saying, "If you only knew…" As I said that I remembered the time went into that village 300 years ago when I woke up on the lake. No one could see or hear me for 300 years, because they never believed in me.

I then felt my left hand being grabbed gently. I turned to her shocked and surprised, as I gasped a little. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I can see you now, and I'll be your friend. I'll make sure children in Amity Park believe in you, I promise," she said as she smiled at me.

I can't believe it! Just when I thought I'd never have believers after 300 years, one shows up on a silver platter and is asking to be my friend! I made the biggest grin I ever had! Even bigger when I gave Jamie that sled ride!

I laughed as if I was the happiest person on Earth – oh, wait I am! – as I asked her, "Thanks a whole lot, umm…Sorry, but I don't know your name." I can't believe I was a jerk for not asking her that earlier.

She made the most cutest giggle I've ever heard even though she was nervous, and she told me, "Sorry, I'm bad about that. You're the first real friend I have besides my two pals, Tucker and Sam. My name is Dawn Fenton. And yours?"

Not a bad name, it was kind pretty for someone like her. As my feet reached the ground, I looked at her smirking as I told her, "The name Dawn, is Jack, Jack Frost."

* * *

And that is it for my first chapter of a new story! So Jack has met his first believer and she's a half-ghost but he doesn't know it. Don't worry about Danny, folks! He'll come up in the next couple of chapters. Coming up next…Why is the Easter Bunny here? What's this about the North Pole? And what's with the Yetis? Find out next time on Frost Meets Ghosts! Please review and no flames!


	2. Chapter 2 North Pole

Hello, readers! WOW! I never expected this story favorited and have reviews this quickly! Thanks for reading the story! Now, it's time for a brand new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians. I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Frost Meets Ghosts

Chapter 2: North Pole

Dawn's POV:

"So let me get this straight. You became immortal around 300 years ago and woke up in a lake? When you went into a town after you had some fun with your powers, no one could see or hear you, and they went right through you? And after only that many years, I am the only person so far that has seen you?" I asked Jack Frost.

"Yes, yes and definitely yes. You sure ask a lot of questions, Dawn," Jack told me smiling as we finally got to the park.

I laughed a little at that and told him, "Yeah, sorry about that. I can't help but be curious. Usually the ghosts that enter here, either want to take over Amity Park or the whole world." Jack laughed at that.

We both got over to a bench, which I sat down on and placed my bag on the ground while Jack was floating with the staff in his hand. I looked at his staff and asked, "What's with the staff that your holding?"

He looked at me while holding the staff and said, "The staff was at the lake when I woke up there. It's a part of my powers. If anything happens to it, I don't know what will happen."

"I see. It's like a conduit to your powers. The very item that gives you strength," I said as I figured it out. "I have another question though. This will be the last one, I promise. Who told you that your name is Jack Frost?" I asked him wanting to find out.

He looked a little mad and what I asked so I said quickly, "Sorry, Jack. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

He looked surprised and apologized to me saying, "No, no I'm not mad that you asked. (sighs) It's just, the one who gave me my name is called Man in the Moon."

"Man in the Moon? So that legend really is true then?" Another amazing thing I learned. Huh, who knew?

"Yeah, it's true. It's just a few minutes before I met you, I asked him to at least let me meet one person who could see and hear me. He never answered any of my questions except what my name is. Sometimes I wonder why he even put me here," Jack said as he looked upset again.

Poor Jack! It must be frustrating to not being answered by someone who supposedly has all the answers. When Danny and I became half-ghosts, we were worried that we were actually dead. That was of course until we found out that we could switch back to our human forms. Just because something like this happened, that doesn't mean I'm gonna let Jack be all alone again.

I got up from the bench and grabbed Jack's left hand as I told him, "I think Man in the Moon, finally answered your prayers after so long. I'm here, and I will never leave you alone ever again."

Jack's eyes softened from what I said, he smirked and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe he came through for me after all."

I smiled as I thought that it looks like Jack is back on his happy streak. All of a sudden, I looked up and saw golden sand all over the sky, as I yelled out, "WHOA! What is this?"

Jack smiled and said, "That's Sandman's sand. It gives the children sweet dreams. For some reason, whenever I touch it, I get dolphins." Okay now that was strange. As I touched it, it felt just like sand, when something came out of it: It was a puppy! I always wanted one when I was little, but mom never let me. Dad would have loved it. Jack saw me and he laughed a little watching me try to pet the puppy.

As he was watching me, I realized how late it was getting, and said to Jack, "Uh-oh, I better get back home. I don't want to be gone for too long."

"Good idea. Hey, I know! I can fly you home!" Jack exclaimed as I was grabbing my bag and heading to leave. "What the—AAAHHH!" I was about to say until Jack picked me up with one hand under my legs that also held his staff, and his other hand that was holding my back and we were flying! Thank God I still have my bag!

"WHOA! Jack, are you nuts?!" I exclaimed feeling scared. He laughed at me saying, "Don't worry, Dawn! I won't let you fall, I promise!" I was still scared, but I asked him, "You better not drop me, Jack! If you do, I'll take that staff and shove it straight up your-" All of a sudden my ghost sense went off the same way that happened with Jack. Does that mean that someone is coming here again?

* * *

Jack's POV:

"What was that you were saying, Dawn?" I asked her when something passed us on a building. Something was going on. I have to drop now and figure out what's going on.

I landed on the ground and I put Dawn right behind me, as I held out my staff in front of me. Something was going to go down, and I can't let her get hurt. As I slowly turned, I heard a voice and sharply turned to the left as the voice said, "Hello mate." I realized who that was, that was Easter Bunny, my favorite person to annoy. "It's been a long time. Blizzard of 68 I believe, on Easter Sunday wasn't it?" Bunny said as he came out of the shadows.

"Bunny." I exclaimed. "You're still not mad about that, are you?" I told him, as I was leaning on my staff.

"I would be." Dawn said as I frowned and looked back at her. "What? I would. It's like the beginning of spring, for crying out loud, Jack! You can't mess with it. It can throw things way out of balance." Dawn said. Bunny looks behind me in surprise.

"What the? Who is she?" Bunny said in a shock voice, still figuring out the fact that someone defended his holiday and that she can see me.

Dawn came out from behind me, and introduced herself to Bunny while holding out her hand saying, "Dawn Fenton, first time believer and first person to see Jack Frost. And I assume you are the Easter Bunny?"

Bunny looked at the hand in confusion until he brought out his own hand and shook hers and said, "Nice to meet you, Dawn." And as he motioned toward me, he said, "That's the first in history for someone to see you. Since she's here, this makes things much harder... Fellas." Bunny said as two giant yetis come out of the shadows of the alleyway. They grabbed Dawn and me.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

"Put me down, big guy, or I'll make sure you're shaved pink!" I yelled out trying to get out of what I think was a yeti holding onto me.

"Let her go!" Jack said as we both got stuff in the red bag the yeti pulled out. I was thrown in first, and Jack was thrown in second.

"This is bad. We were only here to take Jack, not the girl. But we'll have to take her with us for now." Bunny said as we hear a something hit the ground. I look at Jack who is trying to find a way to get us out. I don't want to have to 'go ghost' now. If I do, Jack may think I'm not really his friend.

"Jack, where do you think they're taking us?" I asked Jack as he looks back at me. He gives me a smile. "I have no idea. But no need to worry, okay? What ever happens I'll protect you." The sack we were in was lifted off the ground and we were thrown. We hit the ground hard, I land on Jack to not get that much damage. We both groan in pain and we can hear voices outside. I heard something else fall right next to us hoping it was my duffel bag with my ghost hunting equipment.

I noticed that the bag was now open, and I didn't puke, thank God! Jack then said to me, "Let me go first, okay? I'm going to see what's going on." I nodded to him, and let him get out first.

* * *

Jack's POV:

As I got out of the sack, I saw the big four themselves: Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and the Easter Bunny from earlier. "Jack Frost!" exclaimed Santa or as I know him as North. "Wow…you've gotta be kidding me…" I said, just before the yetis picked me up and had me stand up.

As North asked if the yetis treated me well, I told him sarcastically, "Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack with my friend, and tossed through a magic portal."

"Oh, good that was my idea – wait, what friend?" Santa started saying saying but questioned me as soon as he said friend. "Oh, you know my human friend. She's the first person to see and hear me," I explained to them. I told them how I met her. "Her name is Dawn Fenton."

After I got done explaining, North started to laugh."Well, then bring her out, Jack! I'd like to meet her." I nodded to him and started to open it up, and saw Dawn wanting to come out. I then asked her, "Are you ready to come out, Dawn?"

She looked around and told me, "I don't know about this, Jack." I can tell she looked nervous. Even though, I didn't want to be here, there must be a reason why. I can only get through this with Dawn.

"Don't worry about a thing, Dawn. They'll like you, I'm sure of it. If anything happens, I'll get you out of here, I promise." I said reassuring her. She nodded as I grabbed her hand and helped her get out of the sack.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

As I got out of the bag, I saw the four greatest kid's icons of all time staring at me. And I thought Sam and Tucker staring at Danny and me, when we became half-ghosts was nerve-wracking. Santa Claus then introduced himself to me as I came out, "Hello, Miss Fenton! My name is North or better known as Santa Claus."

Feeling brave, I went up to North, and told him, "It's nice to finally meet you San – I mean North," I told him as I then realized and said out loud, "My dad was right. You really do exist!" Santa then exclaimed, "Ha ha! I was right! You are the youngest child of the Fenton family! How is Jack Fenton anyway?"

"Oh, he's doing just fine. Still being goofy, still believing in you and all of that," I told him, as I realized he is really easy to talk to. Though I never thought that Santa was Russian. I looked around for my duffel bag with my ghost hunting equipment and there it was! I'm so glad that Bunny was able to throw it in. I picked it up and hefted it up on my left shoulder.

"Of course, you have met Bunny," He said motioning to Bunny. Bunny only grunted toward us. Ain't he the friendliest creature you've ever met?! Yeah, right!

"This is Tooth Fairy," North introduces her to us. "Hello, Jack. I've heard so much about you and your teeth!" She exclaim as she points at his mouth. "My what?" Jack asked confused wondering what she meant.

"Open wide, are they really white as they say?" She grabs Jack's mouth and looks inside. I tried holding back a laugh, as this happens. She's like a pushy dentist. "Oh! They really do sparkle like fallen snow!"

Then little fairies that looked like Tooth appeared. They're so adorable! I wish I could keep one! "Girls, pull yourselves together. Let's not disgrace the uniform." She and her fairies started to fly back to North, until she came to me. "And Dawn Fenton! Your teeth are always and have always been so shiny! Do you mind if I see?"

Tooth came over to me and opened up my mouth to look at my teeth! Now I know how Jack felt. This is really uncomfortable! Tooth then gasped and said, "Oh, they're just the same as Jack's! They also sparkle like freshly falling snow!" Oh, great! We both have the same kind of teeth! As Tooth finished talking, I noticed Jack looking at me smirking. Oh, great! He so won't let me get away with this!

"And this is Sandman…Sandy... Sandy. Wake up!" North shook sleeping Sandman to wake him up. He open his eyes and wave his hand tiredly at me. I waved back, so he was the one in charge of that sand.

I went up to him and held my hand out, telling him, "Thanks for giving everyone sweet dreams, Sandy. Especially from when I touched it earlier, I never thought a puppy would come out!" Sandy looked excited, as he grabbed my hand and shook it in greeting. Something tells me he's mute.

"Will someone tell me why I'm here, because Dawn and I have to get going, she has to go home," Jack told everyone. Sandman tried to explain to Jack what was going on, with images coming up in sand behind him, but Jack and I couldn't figure it out.

Jack started walking away to a different room that has a big globe with lights all over it. There's a huge book on a desk in front of it. This must mean we are in the North Pole, in Santa's workshop, and that big book must be where the Naughty and Nice list is at.

As he freezes a poor elf, he says, "I must have done something very bad for all of you to be here. Am I on the naughty list? Or Dawn?" Jack points at me.

"I know I'm on the Nice list. My brother, my two friends and I are are practically doing a service to the town of Amity Park." I told Jack, thinking there was no way in hell that I was on the Naughty list. Jack looked confused at this, but didn't push me further.

North then laughed out and told Jack, "Ha! On Naughty list? You hold the record." Oh, great! That meant, I'm becoming friends with a bad boy! "But we're here to wipe it clean and give you a clean slate." Santa said to Jack.

"How come?" Jack questioned.

"Ahh good question." Easter Bunny said in a fake voice. He must not really like Jack. He reminds me so much of Dash Baxter, our bully.

"How come? I'll tell you how come. Because you are now Guardian!" North exclaimed as he waved his hands in the air. The two yetis behind him raised torches in their hands. What did North mean by Guardian?

Tiny little elves came all over the place, playing music and holding banners with a strange symbol on them. Tooth's fairies flew towards Jack with a very colorful necklace for him. As Jack waved them away, something told me Jack didn't like what was happening. I wouldn't either if someone didn't explain what was happening to me.

I looked at the others as this happened. All were happy about this except Bunny. If this is what happens all the time between them all, I'd want to escape, too.

Two small elves stood in front of him with blue pointy shoes with little bells on them. I can tell Jack didn't want to wear them. Heck, even I wouldn't wear them! A yeti came out with a huge book and handed it to North. As North opens the book, Jack slammed his staff down, causing icy magic to cover the floor around him stopping the music and the elves and yetis are forced away from the wind that came with it. I think I almost slipped and fell from it.

Thank God for that too! It was all getting annoying for me anyway. "What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack questioned as North laughs. He was the only one laughing, then I realized that he must be crazy. "Hahaha... Of course you don't. Music!

The two elves were about to play again.

"No music!" Jack told them, as the music finally stopped. One of the elves tossed their trumpet in their hand down and push the elf close to them. The little elf walks away, as I realized he must be a temperamental elf.

"This is all flattering but you don't want me." Jack said as he floats and stands on top of the desk near the globe. "You're all hard work and deadlines. And I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

Bunny starts laughing and pushed North's shoulder. "That's exactly what I said." He said. Tooth flies over to Jack, and explained to him, "Jack I don't think you know what a Guardian means. See these lights." Tooth flies over and points the lights on the globe. "Each of those lights is a child." Tooth says.

"A child who believes. Good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them from evil." North explain. I spoke up and asked them, "So the Guardians are you guys. And a Guardian is like you're average everyday superhero. Except that you protect the children." North came up to me, and touched my shoulder and said, "That's right, Dawn! We protect every child, including you." He then turned to his fellow Guardians and Jack and said, "Alright no more messing around, Pitch is out there who knows what."

"Pitch? You mean the boogeyman?" Jack said confused. "WHAT?! Even he exists?! Oh, great! Just great! I hope he never finds Sam, because she's a big fanatic about scaring people." I yelled.

"Yes, when Pitch threatens us, he threatens them, the children." North said as Jack start walking away. "All the more reason for pick someone who's more qualified for the job." North raised an eyebrow. I have a feeling they didn't pick him. Hmmm…I wonder? Maybe…did the Man in the Moon pick him instead?

"Pick? You think we picked? You were chosen like all of us were chosen by the Man in the Moon." North said as he points to the opening in the roof. Huh, I was right.

"What?" Jack said softly.

"Last night Jack, he chose you." Tooth said as Jack look even more confused. "He talks to you? Why didn't he tell me that himself?" Jack looks up at the moon, and sighs aggravated. "After 300 years, this is his answer?! Be cooped up in some hideout and thinking some ways to bribe kids. No, no, no! That's not for me! No offense." Jack said, as he looked at the moon and to the Guardians.

"How is that not offensive? I think we've just dodged a bullet with this one. You know what I think this clown doesn't know a thing about bringing joy to children." Bunny said as he starts itching his ear. Jack paused from walking away as he heard this. I can tell a fight is going to happen. I don't know why but something was coming over me as he said that. It felt like I was going to freeze him.

"Ever heard of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids love what I do." Jack said. "I know I do!" I yelled out, as Jack looked at me and smiled. His smile is so cute!

"But none of them ever believe you except for her." Bunny said as he points at me. I felt offended and yelled, "Hey!" Bunny ignored me and continued, "You see you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist." Jack looked like he was hurting on the inside. I promised Jack he would no longer be alone, and I was going to make sure he and everybody else knew that.

Okay, that was just plain cold, wrong and rude. Tooth scolded Bunny for saying that to Jack. I was about to comfort Jack, but he moved away from me, and said "No the Kangaroo is right." Bunny appeared shocked from what he said.

"The what? What did you call me? I am not a kangaroo mate." Bunny and Jack walk towards each other. Now I know something is going to happen now.

"Really? And this whole entire time I thought you were. If you're not a Kangaroo then what are you?" Jack questioned him

"I'm a bunny, the Easter Bunny. And people believe in me." Bunny said as I see the hurt in Jack's eyes becoming deeper. That's when I realized I can't be on the sidelines anymore. I touched Jack's shoulder as he turned towards me, and I can clearly see it in his eyes. I know I just met him, but I didn't want to see that in him anymore. As of now, Jack is no longer just a friend. He is now my best friend! I won't let him be upset anymore.

"Jack, don't even think of listening to him. This stupid Kangaroo has no idea what the hell he's talking about!" I told Jack, as Bunny got shocked and miffed of the way I talked.

"Did you just-" He started to say, but I cut him off by coming up in front of Jack, dropped my bag and slapped Bunny as hard as I could on his cheek. "What the blimey hell did you do that for?!" Bunny yelled as Jack and the others were shocked with what I did. I was proud of what I did.

But I told Bunny, "Because you went way too far, saying that to Jack! You don't have any idea what kind of things Jack has gone through at all in these 300 years of being unseen, unheard, and not being able to talk to anyone." Bunny scoffs and asked me, "And you do?"

"Of course I do! My parents are ghost hunters. When I was growing up, no one wanted to become my friend! Everyone deemed me and my brother Danny, the weird kids, because our parents would mess everything up and no one would hang out with us! Sure, we have our friends Sam and Tucker, but sometimes it's just not enough. And then when the day, finally comes, I finally found a friend that actually listens to what I have to say and wants to be my friend, because I'm the only one that can see and hear him! If you say anything like that to Jack again while I'm with you guys, I'll force you to wear the girliest tutu that I can find and make you dance the Swan Lake!" I yelled it all out, seeing Jack shocked from what I said as his eyes softened from beginning to end. When I said all of that, the other Guardians were shocked too, even Bunny's mouth was open from what I said.

Then he snorted, as Jack said, "I would pay anything to see that!" I smiled as I got Jack to smile again. Smiling makes him cute, frowning makes him not cute. "Good, because I'll make sure to do tickets for the show," I smiled at him saying that as he laughed a little.

Sandy looked nervous, as North asked Jack and I, "Walk with me, Jack and Dawn." North said as Jack and him start walking away. I looked over at Bunny, and told him apologetically, "I'm sorry, Bunny but you really did go too far, not just to Jack, but to me as well." As I finished I grabbed my bag and hefted it upon my left shoulder again, then ran and followed Jack and North, wondering where they are going.

As the three of us were walking, Jack asked me, "Was all of that stuff that you said in there, true?" He looked at me as if he wanted to know if I was lying or not. I told him, "Yes, Jack all of that stuff was true. Sam and Tucker are my best pals. Sam is an 'ultra-recyclo vegetarian, a goth, rich and she's Jewish, while Tucker is my best techno pal of all time, total meat connoisseur, a ladies man and total pushover."

"But, everything else was true. I don't have any other friends, I mean Sam and Tucker are such good friends, but sometimes it's just not enough. You'll think it's silly but every night, I always wished that I could find a friend. But now, my wish has come true now that you're here," I told Jack as I stopped walking looking down thinking I was pathetic.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Back at that room when she told Bunny off, I couldn't believe that she defended me! She's such a confident person, but now here I am seeing her all upset, and I just can't stand that. So, taking a page from her book, I gently grabbed her hand and said, "Dawn, look at me." She slowly looked up and met my eyes. She was so sad! I can't let her be like that!

So I told her, "You don't have to be alone, anymore. I'll always remain your friend until your dying day. Besides I don't want my first friend to be like I was before you met me. I'll always protect you Dawn, no matter what. I promise." She looked up at me and smiled. Now that was what I wanted to see. Then she told me, "Thanks, Jack," as she suddenly kissed me on the cheek!

"Now come on, Frosty, North is waiting!" She said jokingly, as we both made our way to North. I was shocked at what just happened, as I brought my hand up to my cheek that was kissed. I couldn't believe it, I got kissed by a girl! I went up to North and Dawn happy but then sombered back up when I remembered about the guardian situation came back up.

I asked Dawn, "By the way, what's in your bag?" She answered, "Ghost Hunting equipment. It doesn't hurt to be prepared just in case a ghost were to be coming around, whenever I go for a walk or during school hours." Huh, I wonder what kind of ghost equipment she has?

We went to an elevator as we used it to head down into the workshop, as I told North, "I'm sorry, but with what you guys are doing, it's just not my thing." As we landed onto the floor from the elevator, North then told me, "Your thing?! Man in Moon, says it is your thing!"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We all got out, as North moved on ahead. We caught up to him as Jack then said, "Slow down, would ya? I've been trying to bust in here for years! I want a good look!" I spoke up and said, "Yeah, I always wanted to know and see the what the actual Santa's workshop is like?"

North turned and said, "What do you mean, 'bust in'?" As he said this he was inspecting a doll house that a yeti brought in. Jack then said, "Oh, don't worry. I never got past the yetis. Oh, hey Phil." I saw the yeti named Phil punching his fist into his hand showing Jack if he messes up, he'll kick him out. North moved saying, "Keep up Jack and Dawn, keep up!"

As this was going down, I couldn't believe what I was seeing: the ones who were making the toys were yetis, not elves! The yetis were making toys from the ice sculpture models: fairy princess castles, fire engines, transforming robot toys, I even saw a yeti playing with a mini rock and roll guitar! Jack pulled me down, saying "Look out!" As I came back up, I saw a flying toy.

I looked over at Jack and said thanks, he smiled as we made our way forward. He must still be happy about that kiss. I was surprised as well when I did that. But I don't regret it.

"I always thought the elves made the toys," Jack said figuring it out. "Yeah, me too," I said also wanting to know why. North whispered to us, "We just let them believe that." As North left, what was behind him, were little elves playing with Christmas tree decorations?

Okay that was weird, but cute in a way. No wonder they weren't in charge of making the toys. "Very nice…Keep up good work…" North said as he grabbed us and got us to leave, going further. I saw a yeti painting little robots blue, but North said as he passed him, "I don't like it, paint it red." The yeti then got out saying, "What the—ARGH!" He painted all the robots blue, but now he has to repaint them red. Poor guy!

"Step it up, everybody!" North yelled to all yetis. Jack and I got over to a balcony and saw all of the cool toys flying around, yetis were dangling and everything else was just beautiful! I wonder if Danny and I can try to live here for a change?

We kept moving until we got to a room, but North said, "Dawn, I wish to speak with Jack alone, if you don't mind. One of the yetis can show you around until we're done." I nodded and said, "Sure thing, North. Good luck, Jack! Something tells me you'll need it." I let them be and decided to help out the yetis with some of the toys, got to admit it was a lot of fun! But then Tooth came up to me, she looked scared, I knew then something was wrong, so Sandy, Bunny and I went to find North and Jack.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was still happy over my kiss, as North and I got inside what I think was his workshop. He asked me if I wanted fruitcake, but I told him, no. Never understood why people eat it. "Time to get down to business." North said as he pops his knuckles. Jack turns around and finds the door lock. He looks back, North standing right in front of him. "Who are you? What is your center?"

"My center?" I asked him confused wondering what the heck he meant.

"If Man in Moon chose you, you must have something very special inside of you." North said as he backed away from me. North then brought out a Russian doll, and started to talk about what this center thing was that he was talking about, saying "You see me as a big mean guy right? Well if you get to know me I'm jolly, fearless, mischievous, and caring, and at my center…"

I saw a little wooden baby in the center of the doll with big blue eyes, but I still didn't get it. He told me to look closer, I said, "Big eyes?"

"Yes, that is my center. I see the wonder in everything." North said as he points around his office to all toys in there. "Why do you think I make toys? I see the wonder, the joy in them. The wonder what I put in children and I protect them."

We walked out of his office and stood outside, watching the toys in the air fly.

"What is your center?" North asked me.

"I... don't know..." Jack said as North put his big hand on his shoulder.

"You'll find out soon enough. Listen Jack you must become Guardian, if only to protect the young ones from fear and harm." North said as I brushed him off. I wasn't going to become a guardian, besides I had to get Dawn home.

"I've told you I'm not-" I started to say, but then North said something that made me stop talking.

"Pitch also threaten Dawn." North said as I became silent. "I see and know how much that girl means to you. She's the only one in existence who can see you and you care and treasure her so much. Don't you want to protect her from Pitch? Pitch is a threat to every child Jack, even her, no matter how old she is. I know she can take care of herself in any situation, but sometimes even a hero needs help." North said but I got confused at what he meant by hero.

I asked him "Hero, what do you mean by that?" North then looked confused and started to tell me, "You mean you don't know that Dawn is-" But then North was cut off when he heard wings flying, North and I looked out the window and saw Tooth leaving the Pole.

Bunny comes running with Dawn and Sandy from the stairs. "Mates, we have trouble at the Tooth Palace." Now I know why Tooth left. I know I was going to regret this, but I had to help, and something told me Dawn was going to help too. As we made our way to Santa's sleigh, for a moment when I looked at Dawn, her eyes looked a little purple? I'll figure that out later, right now we have to get to the Tooth Palace.

* * *

Whew! I'm finally finished! Hope you like this chapter! As you know, comfort has happened, and Dawn kissed Jack on the cheek as a way of saying thanks and Jack is getting suspicious of her strange eye color change. Will Jack find out who and what Dawn Fenton really is? And who's the boy saving them at Tooth Palace? Find out next time on Frost Meets Ghosts!


	3. Chapter 3 Tooth Palace

Hello again, readers! I'm so into this I'll bring new chapters for this when I can! Isn't that great?! Well, here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy it!

I have also heard of what happened in Connecticut with the school shooting. Please pray for the families who have lost their children, and pray for the families that the teachers who were killed had. Now a moment of silence…

…..

…..

…..

…..

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians. I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Frost Meets Ghosts

Chapter 3: Tooth Palace

Dawn's POV:

As soon as we found Jack and North, we made our way to Santa's sleigh. I couldn't believe I was going to ride in Santa's sleigh! It was a dream come true! We got into the are where the sleigh and reindeer are at everyone inside was busy getting the sleigh and reindeer ready.

Jack then tried to tell them, "North, I'm telling you, I'm only going because Tooth needs help. But there is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old…sleigh?" As he paused and said the word sleigh, he and I both looked towards the doors as they opened and saw real live reindeer! I always wanted to see actual reindeer up close! Not like what happened during one of our Christmases, that's for another time!

As the yetis pulled them out, one of the reindeer used his hind legs and kicked the reindeer behind him, and since I was close, he almost rammed into me! Luckily Jack pulled me back with his staff while North calmed him down. "Are you okay, Dawn?" Jack asked me. I told him reassuringly, "Yeah, I think so. These things are huge! They're like horses, not reindeer!"

Jack laughed at this, but I could tell that he was glad that I was okay. Then Jack and I turned our heads to see one of the most greatest and coolest things ever! Santa's sleigh! It was completely tecked out! Tucker would give anything to figure out how it works and everything! Jack and I looked at in shock, and North looked at us expecting a cool answer.

Jack finally shook himself out of his shocked phase, and as he made his way into the sleigh he said, "Okay, one ride. But that's it."

I then got a hold of myself, and said, "Seriously, one ride, Jack?! If I could I would ride and drive this thing to school so badly, it would be awesome!"

Jack helped me in as North said, "Everyone loves the Sleigh." But then Bunny spoke up, and said "Now, hold on a minute! Why is that Sheila coming with us?"

"Because we might need her for this. She is how you say, special…" North tried to explain. "That and there's no way I'm going to miss out on the action!" I told Bunny as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We must get going now, so Bunny get in sleigh!" North asked Bunnymund to get in. "I think my tunnels will be faster mate," Bunny said as he tapped the sleigh with his left foot "and um safer."

But North grabbed poor Bunny by the fur and lifted him to the sleigh as he yelled out, "Buckle up, everybody!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…where are the bloody seatbelts?!" Bunny freaked out asking North. Jack and I looked at Bunny, and Jack had a little smirk as I thought that maybe we had the same thought, 'Is Bunny scared of flying?' I looked behind me and saw Sandy smiling as well. Huh, maybe he had the same thought as well.

"HA! That was just expression! Are we ready? Lets go!" Santa cracked the reins as the reindeer moved forward, with Bunny screaming with his hands holding onto the sleigh leaving indentations on it. As we looked at him, Jack and I laughed a little. Something told me Jack and I had the same thought again, 'Sweet revenge!'

Santa cracked the reins once more as we headed down a slope as he drove the sleigh with Bunny screaming and me going, "WHOO-HOO!" I'm holding onto Jack as best as I can, and he holds onto me so I won't go falling off. I then thought to my self, 'Santa is a madman, but I love him for it!', but I yelled out, "THIS IS AWESOME! IT'S BETTER THAN A ROLERCOASTER!"

I looked at Jack, and I can tell he thinks this ride was awesome, too! I felt him turn around so I looked in his direction and saw yetis working on a pillar. As we got away from them, Bunny was still screaming! North laughed as he did something to the sleigh, and I realized we were now doing a loop-de-loop! North laughed out and said, "I hope you like the loop-de-loops!"

I heard Bunny gulp as he tries to hold onto the sleigh saying, "(gulps) Hope you like carrots!" I looked at Sandy as he put his arms in the air, as I realized that Sandy is a party animal. I yelled out, "I love loop-de-loops!"

As the reindeer kept going, I saw a light ahead. I saw a little bridge that stops ahead and I realized we're going for a takeoff! Jack and I ran over to the edge of the sleigh as it was going for takeoff, watching the sleigh at the bottom as it was going to the reindeer as they flew off! We both held onto the railing and we both went "WHOO-HOO!"

North laughed as we did in excitement and laughter. We're now in the sky, as Jack and I quickly got to the back of the sleigh and looked down, and Jack exclaimed, "WHOA! HA HA!" Jack turned to me and asked, "Hey, Dawn you okay?" I looked at him and said, "Okay?! You just asked me if I was okay, going through all of that?!" Jack looked scared that I yelled at him like that, but then I told him, "I'm not okay, Jack Frost! I'm feeling great! That was awesome!" Jack looked relieved as I said that.

But then Jack got an idea in his head. Now I'm worried.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Man, I never expected Dawn to love that sleigh ride! I know I did! But as we were on the sleigh, I had an idea! And I needed Dawn in on this, so I whispered the plan to her and she agreed. So I got to the very edge of the sleigh and looked at Bunny, it looked like he wanted to hurl, so I told him, "Hey, Bunny! Check out this view - WHOA!" I fell from the sleigh but quickly got onto a part of the sleigh where that bottom part was at.

I heard Bunny freaking out, as he slowly looked over the sleigh to find me where I was now. "Aw, you do care!" I told him laughing my ass off. I saw Dawn peeking over from the sleigh and she laughed with me too! But then Bunny said, "Oh, rack off, you bloody show pony!" I got back onto the sleigh as North told us to hold on. I told Dawn to hold onto me. As she was holding on, she was also holding onto her duffel bag.

North then whispered into a snow globe, "Tooth Palace…" Then he threw the snowglobe to the front of the reindeer, and there formed a portal. Next thing I knew, we saw mountains. But something was weird. There were black horses galloping in the sky! North is trying to steer us away from them.

I looked closely as I yelled out, "They're taking the Tooth Fairies!" The horses were taking them and putting them inside of them. I quickly leaped from the sleigh and was able to snatch one of the fairies just before it got eaten, just in time! I got back down to the sleigh, and looked at the little fairy in my hand and asked, "Hey, little Baby Tooth, you okay?" She chirped and nodded her head, which told me she was okay.

I quickly asked Dawn, "Dawn, can you take care of her for me?" She nodded and took the fairy from me and said, "Sure thing, Jack." We flew for a while when we realized that North needed to fight so he gave me the reins, and Dawn yelled out to North, "Hey, how come he gets to drive?!"

North then told her, "It's because he's older!" I could hear her growl at me, as I laughed and cracked the reins driving North's sleigh. We found out that the horses, are not only stealing the fairies, but also the teeth!

I accidentally crashed the sleigh, but it wasn't broken. We found Tooth and she was freaking out saying, "They took the teeth and all of my fairies, everything…everything is gone!"

Then Baby Tooth appeared from Dawn's shoulder and flew back to Tooth and Tooth said, "Oh, thank goodness, one of you is alright!"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I was so glad that we were able to save one of Tooth's fairies. But all of a sudden, a black shadowy guy appeared from right above us, saying "I have to say, this is very, very exciting. The big four all in one place. I'm a little starstruck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

"Pitch! You've got thirty seconds to give me back my fairies and the teeth!" She flew up to him, but he disappeared. Is this guy, the Boogeyman?

"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" Pitch answered her, as North asked him, "Why are you doing this?" Which the Boogeyman answered, "Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in. Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

I looked at Jack as Pitch said this, and realized they were the same in a way. I hope Jack doesn't switch sides. Bunny spoke up and said, "Maybe that's where you belong." Pitch laughed and disappeared and reappeared right under Bunny saying, "You're a sucker, aren't you Bunny?" Bunny tried to grab him but failed.

But then I heard him again, he was closer this time, until I heard him say, "Hang on, is that Jack Frost?" He laughed and questioned him, "Since when are you all so chummy?"

Jack was protecting me and trying to hide me from Pitch as Jack answered, "We're not."

Then Pitch answered , "Oh, good. A neutral party." Jack and I turned around scared as he was behind us. "Then I will ignore you. But you must be used to that by now?" I gritted my teeth in anger and clenched my fists so tight, I was so angry! I have had enough of anyone telling Jack that! I was so angry I felt an purple ectoball coming up in my hand.

"And what is this? A human girl?" Pitch spoke up. "Why would a girl, a teenager no less be here helping with the Guardians?" As Pitch said this, I listened closely to him, so I could attack him with a purple ectoball I had ready in my hand away from Jack's view. Interesting thing about my powers, I can also use them in human form.

"The only reason why I'm helping them, is because I can't stand the fact that somebody like you would go so low just to get believed in," I yelled at Pitch. "And besides that I can't stand the fact that you," I quickly threw my purple ectoball on my right yelling out, "CAN'T DODGE MY ECTOBALL!"

Pitch then made a shocked noise as I threw the ectoball at him, without him knowing. But what I didn't notice was that Jack was looking at me weirded out that I could do that, and the other guardians besides North were surprised as well. Something tells me North knows mine and Danny's little secret. And another thing tells me Jack will want a good explanation for that.

Pitch growled but I couldn't find him. But he then said, "So there is something special about you. Not only do you see Jack Frost, but you also have mysterious powers. Maybe you should come onto my side."

All of a sudden Bunny came charging down to attack Pitch, but he disappeared. Tooth Fairy found him and was going to punch him until another black horse came forward with Tooth backing away from it, and Baby Tooth hiding away in my hoodie **(A/N: Real quick, readers I forgot to put this in for clothing for Dawn, as of now and from the rest of the chapters she is sporting a red hoodie and denim jeans that have snowflakes at the bottom, and white tennis shoes).** It turned out that the black horses were actually made out of black sand that was once from Sandy's sand. He altered it for his own personal use.

They then talked about the Dark Ages. I remembered reading about that in History Class not too long ago. It was a horrible time period, where fear was powerful back then. But then Pitch explained that all of the Guardians changed all of that with wonder, dreams and hope. "Well, that's all about to change," Pitch said.

All of a sudden, the suspended buildings in air were losing their color. "Oh, look! It's happening already." Pitch said as Jack and I looked at Tooth as she somehow became sad. I asked her what was wrong, and she said, "They don't believe in me anymore."

That's when I realized, the lesser the kids believed, the more that everything the Guardians were trying to protect – wonders, hopes and dreams – will fade away. And piece by piece, I gasped as I realized so will they. That would mean no more Christmas, no more Easter, and no little fairies to collect the teeth. There will be nothing but fear and darkness!

"And now it's your turn to not be believed in starting with you." Pitch told us, when Bunny threw his boomerang at him. Pitch disappeared, and the next thing I knew I saw darkness.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I couldn't believe it, I saw Dawn bringing out a ball of some kind of energy through her hand and threw it at Pitch. She's going to have to explain that! Later on, through the talk, I had no idea this is what would happen to the Guardians if they are no longer believed in. But as Bunny threw his boomerang at Pitch, he disappeared. I looked at Dawn, only to realize, SHE'S NOT THERE! I looked all over but I couldn't find her!

"Looking for someone, Jack?" I heard Pitch say, I turned around only to see him holding Dawn by the collar part of her shirt. I was now scared, I couldn't keep her away from him! "Such a young thing, yet so much power within her body and soul! I wonder how long it would take for her to break?" Pitch threatened me with her life. She doesn't deserve this!

"Let her go, Pitch! She doesn't matter to you!" I made a comeback. "Oh, but she does matter Jack. I can sense a ton of fears in this one, no matter how hard she tries to fight it!" Pitch explained to me.

"Uh…My head…What happened?" I looked at Dawn who was waking up. She looked at Pitch, and then said something I never thought she would say in front of Pitch, "Eww. You really are the Boogeyman? Note to self, tell Sam that the Boogeyman is not scary at all."

"What did you say, you little whelp?!" Pitch threatened her. But Dawn said as if she were speaking to a baby, "I said, you…are…not…scary." I laughed at that part.

"Dude, I have met, fought and battled ghosts and human ghost hunters tougher than you. Heck, one of the ghosts almost took over my whole city for good! Trust me when I say this, Pitch, on a scale of one through ten, you broke it by going so low, you're -100. As long as I'm alive, I won't let you take over this planet with fear and darkness!" Dawn said this with every ounce of confidence she has, and I was shocked stiff, I could tell the others were too.

But then Pitch said with a scowl on his face, "As long as you're alive, hmm? Well, then I'll make sure you're dead!" And then he dropped her in the air as she was plummeting down to the lake! I then yelled out, "DAWN, NO!" I tried to get down to catch her, but Pitch's black sand ponies blocked me from getting to her, same with the Guardians.

"Now watch Jack Frost, as your first believer dies because of you!" Pitch told me, as I was forced to watch it. I hoped that she would somehow make it through this.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

That bastard Pitch just dropped me in mid-air! That's it, he's going to get it now! Baby Tooth was still in my hoodie pocket, thank God! So I quickly grabbed her in my hands, looked down and saw that we were going to land in a lake that was underneath us.

I know I was going to regret this, it would mean exposing my secret to Jack and the rest of the Guardians. But I have no choice. So I quickly told Baby Tooth, "Baby Tooth, listen to me, okay?! Just before we hit the water, take a big breath of air and keep holding it until we get out, got it?!" She chirped in agreement.

We were nearing the lake, so I yelled out to her, "Ready on the count of three! One…two…three!" We both took a deep breath as we landed in the water.

We are now in the water, submerged in the dark blue abyss. I quickly made my way to the surface with Baby Tooth still in my hands making sure water didn't get in them. I got up to the surface taking a big gasp of sweet air, as did Baby Tooth when I opened up my hands.

"Are you okay, Baby Tooth?" I asked her. She chirped to me saying she's okay and flew to my shoulder and rubbed her head against my cheek. I giggled at that and said, "Your welcome, Baby Tooth. I'm just glad you're alright." I looked above and had a plan. I then told her, "Baby Tooth, hold onto my hoodie and whatever you do don't let go, got it?" She chirped and stayed there.

I called forth my ghost powers and flew in the air with Baby Tooth on my hoodie. She chirped in surprise, as I told her, "What Pitch said was true, Baby Tooth. I do have special powers, and now Pitch is going to regret it." She chirped in agreement with me as well.

I flew over to one of the suspended buildings and waited until I thought it was necessary to reveal myself. My bag was with Jack, at least I didn't lose it. Now to begin…

* * *

Jack's POV:

I couldn't believe it…Dawn's gone! I knew she was my first believer, but she became more than that, she became my friend! Now I got mad! I let loose an ice blast freezing all of the Nightmares as I made my way to Pitch along with the guardians trying to destroy the one's that don't have fairies in them. "What's wrong, Jack? Upset that I killed your only believer? Let me tell you something, Jack Frost, she doesn't care about you."

"You're wrong, Pitch, she does care! And I'm going to make you regret it!" I was so mad, I couldn't think straight!

"Oh, Jack, she will never care about you in that kind of – OOF!" Pitch was about to say until he got a hit by a purple ball that was made of the same kind of energy Dawn had earlier… Wait?! Then that means?!

I turned around and saw on the suspended building behind me at the very top was Dawn, alive and well! I thought her and Baby Tooth died from the landing in the lake!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I heard what Pitch said to Jack, and I couldn't take it anymore and unleashed another ectoball. Jack turned around and was very happy to see me. So I yelled out to Pitch, "Hey, Pitch miss me? Because I know one thing's for sure, I didn't miss you!" I leapt from spot to spot until I landed where Jack was and released Baby Tooth, so she could go back to Tooth.

Tooth hugged her like crazy, saying she was so happy she and I are okay. "How did you survive the fall?" Jack asked me. So I told him, "As soon as we landed in the water, I got through to the surface with Baby Tooth in my hands and flew all the way here." If I was going to 'go ghost' might as well talk about my powers.

"Wait, you flew?! HOW?!" Jack questioned me. I could tell he was a little hurt by this. Maybe it was because I didn't tell him? I started feeling bad, but I told him, "Jack, there's so much about me you are not meant to know. But I promise you, I will explain everything once this is over." He nodded, saying, "You better."

I walked up and yelled out at Pitch, "Hey, Pitch! What happens when you piss off a very, very angry girl?!"

Pitch looked confused, and asked, "I don't know, what does happen, Miss Dawn?"

I smirked and yelled out, "THIS! I'M GOING GHOST!" As soon as I yelled it out, I punched my two fists as I felt the transformation coursing through me when two familiar white rings appeared at my fists and spreaded out until they got to the very ends of my body.

My black fingerless gloves appeared from my wrists first then changing my hoodie into a long black crop shirt where up to the wrists to the elbows that part of the shirt is white, with a pair of black bell-bottom pants with white flames at the bottom, and black tennis shoes with a white flame on each.

And a pair of earrings on me, where there was a white D on my left ear, and a white P on my right ear. My hair turned white the moment my fists touched in the beginning, and it was all down to my waist. And finally I opened up my eyes, and they became purple, just like my ectoballs.

As I finished transforming, I saw the Guardians looking shocked at me, mostly Bunny, Tooth and Sandy. But North was calm, I think he knew about this. Pitch was surprised. But Jack was a different story. He was shocked, awed and a little angry. I'll have to explain to him about all of this later.

I yelled out to Pitch, "Hey, Pitch! This is what happens when you piss off a girl who's half dead!"

I jumped from the ground and flew and kicked Pitch in the face so fast that if you blinked, you would miss it! I heard him groan in pain as I smirked, knowing I got my target and he was flying through until he hit one of the buildings. As soon as my foot made the target, I did a back flip and landed on where I was earlier.

I yelled out to him, "That's what happens when you make me mad Pitch, I kick you so hard, you don't see me!" As I said that, Jack looked over at me in shock along with the other Guardians, but I thought I saw Jack having a smirk on his face.

Pitch growled at me and yelled out, "You little brat! You'll pay for this!"

"Oh, I'll pay for it, alright! I'll pay your hospital bill when I'm through with you!" I flew toward him again and punched him in the gut as hard as I could, but sadly, I didn't notice his smirk.

"This is what happens when you try to beat me!" Pitch told me as I was scared for a moment, as he grabbed me by the neck and threw me at one of the suspended buildings next to Jack.

"AAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as I was being hurled at the building, and made a big crash, thus causing a dent in the building. I groaned in pain as I realized I would transform back to normal. Thus, I felt the familiar white rings that transformed me turn me back to normal.

"NO, DAWN!" I heard Jack yell as he saw me go back to normal.

Pitch was standing before me, about a yard from me. As he made an arrow of black sand before him, he aimed, and said, "Goodbye, brat." He released the arrow. It was about to hit me when all of a sudden…

PSSH!

The arrow was destroyed by a green energy ray! Pitch looked around yelling, "Who did that?!"

"I did!" yelled out a voice. I looked up and saw they very person I knew had come to save me. It was my identical older twin brother, Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom! "Hey, freak! Watch where you aim that thing next time, you could put an eye out with that!" When I looked at my brother, I saw that he looked mad. I thought to myself, 'Ooh, Pitch is in trouble!'

I quickly got out of where I landed, and made a big leap with my ghost powers and transformed again and got to Danny and flew over to him. I got to him and asked him, "What took you so long?"

He looked nervous and said, "Sorry, sis! But Sam, Tucker and I looked all over for you as soon as you disappeared from the portal!"

"WAIT! You saw the portal that took me out of Amity Park?! Daniel Fenton, were you spying on me?!" I yelled out to him. But then he yelled out, "WHAT?! I was not spying! I just wanted to know why you were talking to nothing but air!"

OH, he must have seen me talking to Jack and he doesn't believe! I almost laughed at that, but instead, I told Danny, "It doesn't matter now! I'll explain everything once we take care of that guy!" As I said 'that guy', I pointed to Pitch showing Danny who I was talking about!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for? An invitation? Let's go!" Danny told me. I nodded and Danny and I landed where Jack is. "Yo, Pitch! What do you get when you piss off identical twins with great powers?" I yelled out at him.

"Give up? You get beat!" Danny yelled out at Pitch as we got ready for our ultimate attack.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing of this whole thing. Dawn, my first believer, who I thought was sweet, kind and a wild animal that loves thrills, actually became this completely different girl with powers! I thought to myself, 'Why the hell didn't she tell me?' I was mad at her at first, but when I saw her kick Pitch in the face, my anger melted away completely, and I was left with a smirk on my face.

She's cute, fun to be around with and kicks butt?! I can't wait when she tells me how she became like this! But when Pitch threw her into another area, I was worried, even more worried when he was aiming an arrow of black sand at her! But then that green ray appeared and saved her.

When I looked up and saw someone that looked exactly like her right now, except for the eye color, and I wondered is that her brother?

The both of them met up with each other and landed where I am. After they said what would happen when you piss them off, it looked like they got ready for a powerful attack!

Her brother brought out his hands in front of him, while Dawn brought her hands in front of her, and aimed their attacks at him with what appeared to be green and purple energy rays respectively and shouted out, "DOUBLE GHOSTLY WAVE!" Both energies shot out and were fired at Pitch. It was unbelievable!

But sadly, Pitch dodged it…and disappeared.

But then his voice rang out, "Interesting powers…but it does not matter. I will still win, and fear shall still rule." It was too late, he was gone.

The Guardians made their way to me as Dawn and her brother landed where we are. They made their way toward us as Dawn said, "Sorry about that, you guys, we couldn't get him."

"It's alright Miss Fenton, we are glad that you are both okay," North said to her.

"Oh, are the both of you alright?" asked Tooth.

"No worries, Tooth! The both of us are fine! We've went through some tougher battles than this," Dawn said.

Sandy looked relieved knowing that they are okay.

"Guardians, Jack allow me to introduce you to my twin older brother, Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom." Dawn introduced her brother to us.

"Hi, nice to meet you! Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" Danny questioned us all.

"Don't worry Danny, my friends and I will explain everything that's happening, along with me explaining to my friend Jack and the Guardians of how the both of us came to be how we are now. But first," Dawn said this while looking at me, when all of a sudden, she went invisible.

Next thing I knew something was wrong with Bunny, as he was twitching all over the place. When all of a sudden, "Whew, I got in! Hey, Jack want to see a giant kangaroo do Swan Lake in the girliest tutu?" Dawn's voice came out of Bunny's mouth! We all looked shocked except for Danny.

"How did you-?" I tried asking her and she answered, "It's called overshadowing. I can take control of someone and do whatever I want. Watch," and she grabbed a tutu from her duffel bag and said, "as the Easter Bunny does ballet."

She then made Bunny's body do a whole bunch of complicated ballet moves, with me and the other Guardians along with her brother laughing our butts off. I've got to hand it to her, she's got a way of getting people out of their funk.

Then Dawn made Bunny do a move so complicated that was so bad, that she made Bunny get hurt someplace where you don't want to be hurt. I winced at that and figured he was gonna feel that in the morning. And then Bunny looked like he was back to normal when all of a sudden…

"BOO!" Dawn yelled reappearing right in front of me scaring me to death! I laughed after I screamed. She was way too much fun!

Out of nowhere a weird flying machine appeared with two people in it. One is an African American teenage boy, and the other was a pale goth teenage girl. I wonder if these guys are Sam and Tucker?

"I have a whole lot of explaining to do here, don't I?" Dawn told us all as she was giggling nervously. I was afraid of what she was going to tell us, but that doesn't matter. No matter what happens, I still want her to be my friend. And I will not let Pitch get in the way of that!

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! No worries, people! Soon we will see great things happening in the future! The Phantom/Fenton twins are back together, and explanations are in order! How will Jack and the Guardians take the news of what happened to Danny and Dawn? Why is there a competition of tooth collecting, and can a kid finally see Jack? Find out next time on Frost Meets Ghosts!


	4. Chapter 4 Truth and Tooth Hunting

Hello, all! I want to tell you all right now, for this story, I want to try and finish this before the New Year comes up, and so I'll be plenty busy on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians. I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Frost Meets Ghosts

Chapter 4: Truth and Tooth Hunting

Dawn's POV:

It's been about a couple minutes since Pitch vanished from the Palace, my brother Danny saving me from Pitch, and my friends Sam and Tucker, appeared in the Spectre Speeder. I told Sam, Tucker and Danny everything that has happened from the point I met Jack all the way up 'til now. It turned out that the Fenton phones also work as trackers. Danny, Sam and Tucker used the tracking system to find me in Asia where the Tooth Palace is.

Back when Danny and I became half-ghosts, the four of us figured that since ghosts exist, so must Santa Claus, the Easter bunny and the rest of the Guardians were real. I'm still in my ghost form since this was the best way to heal my injuries from the battle. Bunny is still aching for me making him do Swan Lake in the girliest tutu that I was able to take from one of the toys at the North Pole before we left.

As I finished explaining, Sam then said, "So the Boogeyman is trying to get children to believe in him, along with actually ruling the world?" I nodded at his and she said, "Eh, what the heck? I'm in, by the way Dawn, is the Boogeyman scary?"

I then told her, "He is definetly not scary Sam. He looks just like a man. The only way that he can be scary at all, is if he looks like someone from the seventies." When I finished telling her that, Sam thought it up and she shuddered.

"Yeah, that would be scary," Sam said. After that Sam, Tucker and Danny introduced themselves to everybody.

I looked over toward Jack as he was talking to Danny, and I realized Sam and Tucker couldn't see him.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was glad to know that Dawn was alright, and saw that she was explaining to her friends and her bother what had happened. As soon as she finished she talked with Tooth for a bit, when her brother came up to me.

He asked me, "So you're Jack Frost?"

Now that I got a better look at him –he was still in ghost form- the outfit he was wearing was completely different from Dawn's. It was all one suit that was all black and has white accents, and his eyes were green while his hair was still white. I told him as I was leaning on my staff, "Yeah, I am. So I'm guessing your sister told you about me?"

"Yeah, hard to believe: 300 years alone, that must be pretty bad. But then finding out that you're first believer is my sister, that's crazy. But I can understand why she can," Danny tells me as I grew confused.

I asked Danny, "What do you mean by that?"

He sighed as he said, "Because when my sisters, Jazz –who's our older sister-, Dawn and I were growing up, on every Christmas Eve and Christmas day or whenever it got close to Christmas, our parents always fought over Santa's existence. Every year, Dawn and I always somehow got hurt in a way during that time, thus our Christmas has always been ruined every year because of them."

He continued saying, "But as years passed, my sister didn't care about Christmas being ruined anymore. She never believed mom on her 'Santa doesn't exist theory.' Dawn always believed in him and any other magical creature she read in books. One day, she got a book for her birthday from dad about mythical creatures and mysterious folklore. Strange enough, one of the stories she liked in the folklore part was you."

"Me?" I questioned him confused.

Danny laughed and explained, "Yeah, when she read the part about Jack Frost, she declared to all of us, that she would forever believe in him with all her heart. Ever since then, winter has been her favorite season of all. So you see what I mean? The reason why she can see you, is not just because she believes, but in truth she's just like you in a way."

I grew silent at that as I wondered, is that true? Dawn has believed in me since reading a story? As I looked up to where she is, I saw her trying to cheer Tooth up about the loss of her fairies and the teeth. After she talked with Tooth, she went over to her two friends. Dawn is so kind, that she would believe in anything.

"One little thing though Jack, I know how much you care about my sister, when she told me what was going on, I noticed how she told me of you. She's probably telling Sam and Tucker about you right now. You make my sister happy, better than I ever could. So listen up, if you do or say anything that causes her to cry or get hurt in anyway, I'll make sure you never have another believer again, got it?!"

I was shocked at this! One, was because that Danny went from the kind older brother to overprotective brother. And two, was that he thought I would hurt her! I would never do that! So I told him, "Danny, I swear I would never do a thing to your sister that would hurt her. I promise."

He looked at me for a while until he smiled and said, "Okay, then. Welcome to the team, Jack Frost. I hope we can help out in any way we can."

I smirked and said, "Ditto." And thus we shook on it. I think I'll like this brother of hers. As we finished I saw Dawn coming towards us with Sam and Tucker.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

As I saw my brother talking to my Jack, I grabbed Tucker and Sam and asked them, "Sam, Tucker before we continue with everything else, there's someone I want to introduce you to."

"Cool, who is it?" Tucker asked.

"His name is Jack Frost, and he's the Spirit of Winter, and the reason why I'm here. He's been unseen and unheard of for three hundred years. Danny and I are the only ones who can see him. Since Danny is in ghost form now, he can see Jack. I was thinking I can get you two to see him," I explained to them.

Sam and Tucker both looked like they didn't know what to do, when Sam said, "He really is real?"

"Of course he is! And guess what, he isn't an old man like in the movies or anything. He actually looks like a teenage. He's a whole lot of fun, makes a good snowball and a great listener," I told them in the best way I could describe him.

Both brightened at that. Then Sam said, "Cool, let's go meet him. Who knows, he could be pretty cool."

Tucker then said, "Yeah, maybe he likes eating meat!" Sam growled at that. These two always have arguments about the meat vs. vegetable war. But I pulled them away before they started.

I brought them over to Danny and Jack who finished talking. I quickly went over to Jack and I told him, "Hi, Jack! Listen, I'm going to try and get my two friends here to see you, okay?"

Jack looked a little unsure and he said, "I don't know about this, are you sure?"

I Grabbed his left hand while saying, "Jack, trust me, they'll be able to see you and they'll like you trust me. Tucker and you will have tons of fun, and with Sam, she's actually pretty cool. They'll believe in you, I know it!"

Jack smiled at that and said, "Thanks." I didn't notice my brother looking at us, when Tucker said, "Um, Dawn? Who are you talking to?" I realized my goof and told him, "Jack Frost. You can only see him if you believe in him, just like with the other Guardians."

"Really? You're serious on this?" Sam asked me.

"Yes, I am Sam, more than anything on this or any other world. Now I want the both of you to close your eyes for a moment," I told Sam and Tucker and they did close their eyes. "Now, I want the both of you to imagine the first time you saw snow. Remember how you made your first snowman, or a snow angel, or the best snowball fight you've ever had." As I said this, I saw Sam and Tucker smiling in bliss.

"Now, remember that first snowball fight. When you felt that snowballs came from out of nowhere, that wasn't any kid who threw them, and not even a ghost, instead it was Jack Frost. He was the one who would give you the best snowball fight of your lives! He was also the one that would bring snow for all of the snow days. Now on the count of three, I want the both of you to open your eyes to see Jack Frost, okay?" They both nodded, as I counted out, "One, two…three!"

My friends opened their eyes, and then they gasp as they saw the sight in front of them. "Um, Dawn is the guy in the blue hoodie Jack Frost?" Sam says as I heard Jack gasp at that. "And does Jack Frost have a weird staff he's holding in his hand?" Tucker says.

"You-you two can see me?" Jack asks them hoping this is not a dream. But I told him, "Yes, Jack they can both see and hear you! I told you they would!"

Sam and Tucker went up to him as Tucker introduced himself, "Hey, Jack what's up? The name's Tucker, Tucker Foley. Now if you like the taste of meat, then you and I are going to be good friends." But all of a sudden Tucker was pushed out of the way by Sam as she introduced herself, "It's nice to meet you Jack, my name is Sam Manson. Don't listen to Tucker, it doesn't matter if you favor meat over vegetables. The point is the only thing I'm going to tell you is to just be yourself when you're around us, okay?"

* * *

Jack's POV:

I can't believe it! Dawn was able to get two of her friends to believe in me! As Sam and Tucker introduced themselves to me, I couldn't help but let out a big grin. As they finished I told them, "Well, as you know, I'm Jack Frost. I hope that we all can become good friends."

"Ditto, dude. We could use another fun loving guy in this group," Tucker told me as he held out his hand for a high five, so I did give him one.

Then Sam said, "Don't worry about a thing, Jack. We'll help you out with this Boogeyman business. After all, it's like the great quote, 'Crime doesn't pay.'"

I laughed at that as I realized that I think I'm going to get along just fine with these guys. I now have four believers in me, I still can't believe it. From now on, I'll protect them when they need it.

"Alright, now will someone please tell me what's going on, with these two?" Bunny asked as he pointed towards Danny and Dawn.

"Now, Bunny there is reason why these two are what they are. Thought I do not know what," North explained to Bunny. North continued with, "Danny Fenton and Dawn Fenton are heros of Amity Park, also known as Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom."

The Guardians were shocked about this, as was Danny, Dawn and their friends. Danny asked North, "How did you know who we are and what we can do?" North laughs loudly as he says, "Simple. You two are on Nice List. That and something happened on Halloween and went to see what was happening without others help. I saw what happened with Haunted House, and the one called Fright Knight."

Dawn chuckled nervously, and said "You saw that?" North placed a hand on her shoulder and said , "Yes, I did! I saw how brave two of you were along with how you handled the battle and did whatever it would take to save friends. I have known ever since that day." The Guardians were shocked again, with this as was I. What other kinds of things happen in Amity Park that I didn't know about?

"Huh, who would have thought that you two would be approved by Santa?" Tucker questioned.

"Yeah, tell me about it. But you guys want to know how we came to be right?" Danny asks us and the Guardians and I nodded, and Danny and Dawn prepare themselves and told us how they came to be. "Okay, it all started a couple of months ago, like maybe about two months before what happened on Halloween. You see, our parents are ghost hunters. One day, they put on the finishing touches on their Ghost Portal."

Dawn continued with, "They said that the portal was supposed to rip open the Ghost Zone, a dimension connected with our own. When they started it, it didn't work. So they left, trying to figure out what they did wrong. A few days later, we brought Sam and Tucker down for them to see it. And with some convincing on Sam's part, Danny and I put on white jumpsuits with some black on it, and we went in, not knowing there was an on and off switch. Danny accidently pressed it, and well…"

Dawn didn't want to continue this as I noticed she had some tears in her eyes. I immediately felt bad, the anger I had when she transformed was instantly gone. I knew I shouldn't have gotten mad at her. It wasn't their fault this happened to them.

Danny continued with, "On that day, we both died. Well, sort of. When we were out of the portal, our appearances changed into what you see before you now. We thought we were both completely dead, but when we heard our parents coming downstairs we didn't know what to do. We wanted to be human again so our parents wouldn't catch us, when all of a sudden we were back to normal. It was as if it never happened, but it did. After some time with our powers, we learned that we're both considered halfas: Half-human and half-ghost.

Thus we figured that we both died only half-way through. We're still human, though. It's just that we have to be careful with our powers or our parents will hunt us down. Ever since we've got our powers, we've been hunting and capturing ghosts ever since. Even if people in Amity Park believe we're evil, which we're not."

I looked at the Guardians and saw their different reactions. Bunny was shocked at this, North was greatly confused and shocked obviously not knowing of how they came to be. Tooth looked like she was about to cry at half-dead part, and Sandy was so shocked his sand dimmed.

But for me, I was just broken. I had no idea, when I saw her powers, I thought she lied to me. But hearing what happened to them and what they do for their city, it all made sense. Dawn never cares about herself, instead she only cares about others and will do anything to help them even if others believe she and her brother are bad.

"Sorry about that mates. Looks like you were right after all, Sheila. I apologize how I acted with you," Bunny said as he apologized to Dawn.

"I can't believe that happened to you two! If I had known something like that happened we would have come to help you!" Tooth exclaimed to both twins.

North looked down and said, "That's why you're lights nearly went out at the globe. You both almost died."

Sandy was confused, and couldn't bring a picture above him, when Dawn came over and said with a smile, "Don't worry about us Sandy. We were just thankful we could become human again." Sand smiled as well and looked alright again.

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault for any of you," Sam told them. While Tucker says, "Yeah, after all there was no way you could have known."

Then Danny speaks up and says, "Besides it was our fault anyways for going in, we wanted to see what was on the other side of the portal."

As they said this, I saw Dawn coming up to me, and she said to me, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this, Jack. I didn't think you would like me like this."

I was shocked at this and told her, "Not like you?! Are you serious?! Dawn, you're the first person ever to see and believe in me in 300 years! You're my first real friend in a long time! I would never hate you, whether you're full ghost, a halfa or a human! Besides I promised you, you would never be alone again! And I meant it, too."

Now it was her turn to look shocked with tears still in her eyes, as she smiled at me and said, "Thank you, Jack." Now that's exactly what I wanted to see, her smiling! From now on, she is my responsibility.

After the introductions were made and truths were spoken, we all went down to a small lake where there were still some cartridges of teeth. North, Bunny and Sandy were talking of what we were going to do now, while Dawn, Danny, Sam, Tucker and I were helping Tooth and trying to cheer her up.

As we picked up the cartridges, I told Tooth, "I'm sorry about the fairies." Dawn spoke up and said, "Yeah, me too."

Then Tooth said sadly, "You should have seen them. They put up such a fight." Baby Tooth fluttered to me as I was trying to figure out, why the teeth? Tucker asks Tooth, "Why would Pitch take the teeth?"

Tooth then explained, "It's not the teeth he wanted, it's the memories inside of them."

Sam looked confused and said, "The memories? What do you mean by that?"

Tooth explained further as we made our way to a mural on a wall that showed kids and Tooth herself as Jack froze the water he was walking on, "That's why we collect the teeth. They hold the most important memories of childhood. My fairies and I watch over them, and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We have everyone's here including you four teenagers and yours as well, Jack."

I got confused and asked her, "My memories?"

Tooth then told me, "From when you were young before you became Jack Frost." I backed away from her in shock as I told her, "But I wasn't anything before I became Jack Frost." She then explained even further saying, "Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen."

Dawn and the others looked shocked at this as Dawn said, "You mean to tell us before Jack became what he is now, he was once a human being?! Wow, didn't see that coming."

I was now filled with shock. This meant that I was someone, I did have a life! "I…I always assumed…Are you saying…are you saying that I had a life before that with-with a home and a family?!"

Tooth then told me softly, "You really don't remember?"

I slowly figured it out, and said, "All these years, the answer's have been right here! If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here! You have to show me!" I flew away hoping she would help me, but then said, "I…I don't have them. Pitch has them Jack."

I turned around, and told her, "Then we have to get them back!"

All of a sudden, Tooth gasped as feathers are falling down from her. We all looked shocked and scared as she said, "The children…We're too late…" We saw the mural on the wall, losing its color.

North then shouted and did motions with his sword such as nearly skewering Bunny, "NO, NO, NO SUCH THING AS TOO LATE! Hmmm…Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…Idea! Ha! We will collect the teeth!"

Tooth Fairy then shouted, "What?!"

"We get teeth, children keep believing in you, "North started saying as Tooth told him, "We're talking about seven continents, millions of kids…"

North then corrected her as he said, "Give me break, you know how many toys I deliver in one night?" Also Bunny pointed out, "And how many eggs I hide in one day?"

Dawn and Danny spoke up with, "And how many ghosts we defeat," Dannys says "and capture during school hours and late at night?" Dawn says.

Tooth smiles at this while North and the Guardians look at me and said, "And Jack, if you help us, we will get you your memories."

It's all so tempting, with Tooth smiling, Sandy giving me two thumbs up, Bunny with a scowl, North smiling and my four believers smiling with Dawn giving me a smile, at that I made a decision and said, "I'm in."

"And so are we, right gang?" Dawn asks her brother and friends, to of which they shouted, "YEAH!"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We have now arrived in Japan getting ready for tooth hunting. I was so excited! I could tell Sam, Tucker and my brother were too, along with Danny. I always wanted to do something like this, and now I get a chance to! Sam and Tucker are riding in the Spectre Speeder, while Danny and I are flying.

North leaped over buildings yelling out as he was laughing, "Quickly! Quickly!"

Jack and Bunny were in a running contest now, with Jack saying, "Hop to it, Rabbit! I'm ahead!"

With Bunny yelling to him, "Yeah, right! Look, I tell you to stay out of my way, but what's the point? You hardly keep up anyway!"

Then Jack yelled at him, saying, "Is that a challenge Cottontail?" Bunny replies back with a smirk, "Ooh, you don't want to race a rabbit mate!" Something tells me these two are longtime rivals. He speeds up passing Jack as he laughs getting the better of him.

North pops up from chimney to chimney saying, "A race? It is a race! This is going to be epic!" I love this Santa! He's a lot of fun!

"Yo, Danny! I bet that I can get more than you!" I yelled at him, While Danny yells, "How about this?! Whoever gets the least amount of teeth, is forced to tell the person they love their true feelings?!"

I yelled out, "DEAL! Hey, wait a minute!" I realized that would mean me telling Jack how I feel! Oh, man! Only Danny can trick me with this kind of stuff!

Tooth fluttered around talking excitedly about the different teeth that she can see, "They're everywhere!" Then she hits a billboard.

"Jack yells out to her, "You okay?" With Tooth replying back, "I'm fine! Sorry, it's just been a long time since I've been out in the field."

Danny and I flew to where they were and Danny asks, "How long is a long time?" Tooth Fairy replies, "440 years give or take." She then gasps as she sees a tooth and quickly flies over to it. Danny, Jack and I look over at Baby Tooth and she shrugs, clearly embarrassed.

Jack and I just got to a window when Bunny appeared from one of his holes and grabbed the tooth from the pillow. He laughs mockingly at us and Jack and I frowned, so thinking quickly I froze that darned Easter Kangaroo, with my newly acquired ice powers as he yelled not expecting that, grabbed the tooth and flew out of there with Jack.

Jack asks me, "How did you do that?" So I told him, "I have a special ability with my ghost powers. Any super-powered being I meet, I get their powers and keep them for keeps. Since I've met you and the Guardians, I officially have all of your powers."

"Whoa, that's kind of cool. But wait, does that mean you have Pitch's powers?" Jack answers back excitedly then scared if I had Pitch's power. So I told him, "No, I don't. I can decide which powers I can take Jack. So you don't have to worry about that." Jack smiled and nodded as we continued with our tooth hunting.

Minutes passed and I realized we were doomed. Bunny was trying to beat Jack, North was trying to beat Danny, and Sandman was trying to beat me. It all became one big contest. Jack and my brother along with Sam and Tucker met up with me as I realized we need a strategy.

"Man, they're beating you guys tonight," Tucker tells us. "Yeah, tell me about it, they have a major advantage on you," Sam tells us feeling sorry.

Danny growls, as he says, "Yeah, North is trying to get back at me for hating Christmas every year!" While Jack says, "The Kangaroo is beating me whenever he can!"

"And Sandy is beating me with his silent, but deadly ways! None of us will win at this rate! Unless…" I said as a plan formulated in my brain.

"Unless what?" Danny says wanting to know what I was planning, so I tell them, "Unless, the five of us team up! They'll never expect it! We're all separated so that they get us. But if we team up, we can beat them. After all, there's safety in numbers."

I notice Jack thinks about this, smirks and says, "Good idea, that way we can get much done, and revenge at the same time!" My brother Danny agrees while Sam and Tucker also agreed. Danny and I canceled our bet just for this.

And thus, it began! Whenever one of us were taken down, another of us would grab the tooth. This has been going on in Japan, Russia, Paris, New York, anywhere there was teeth. I even used some of the ghost equipment I brought with me. The Fenton Gloves to push North out of a building, and the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick to hit Bunny with. For our fun competition, Danny got a bunch of Fenton Phones for all five of us, so we had a way of communicating.

North, Bunny and Sandman were fighting against each other, while my group was beating them. Whenever Jack fell in a hole trap by Bunny, I turned Bunny intangible and brought him to another floor to grab the tooth. North would trick Bunny, Bunny would trick North. When Jack was down, my friends would go in his place.

Bunny just grabbed a tooth, but Jack made the roof slippery and grabbed the tooth, but Sandy grabbed the tooth, and with my ghost powers, I took the tooth and gave it to Jack.

When Santa got into a chimney, Bunny would be waiting on the other side, start up a fire and go 'ho, ho, ho.' An explosion happens with Santa yelling in pain.

We are now in New York meeting up and showing off our hauls. Sandy and Bunny's bags were small. But with my teams collection of teeth, we tied up with North! But then Tooth spoke up saying, "Wow, you guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!" We all looked confused at this, as she was confused and said, "You guys have been leaving gifts right?"

Sandy nodded but then shook his head. We all then realized, that we forgot about leaving gifts! "Ah, crud!" I yelled. So we all went to the Laundromat in Brooklyn Bridge, and got coins from there and started leaving gifts. When everyone ran out of coins, North would give out Christmas things, Bunny would leave eggs, and Jack and I would leave ice crystals that would never melt, while Danny, Sam and Tucker helped.

As were leaving the city, I looked through a window and saw a little boy staring at us from his bed and dropped his cup. I laughed at that, and decided he deserved an ice crystal for being such a good boy. So I made it, made my arm intangible and dropped at his bed. He grabbed it and yelled, "Thank you, kind lady!" I smiled and giggled and left with the others. I didn't notice Jack watching me, though.

We were on the sleigh and made our way to our next destination. Strange thing, though, My brother, Sam and Tucker and I weren't tired at all, probable from all the fun we're having.

During our whole competition, Sam, Tucker and Danny helped me and Jack out with getting the teeth. I noticed Jack was a lot happier with Sam and Tucker as his friends. Tucker told me that he and Jack talked about what life was like for each other what with Jack being alone and him seeing things and Tucker talking about what life was like back home. While Sam told me she told Jack about some of our ghost hunting adventures. Let's just say that Jack told me he hoped he would never meet the Fright Knight.

Danny loved hanging out with Jack, after all Jack is a kid, just like us. He's sweet, majorly fun, but most importantly he's one of the nicest boys I've ever met. I just hope he wasn't blond when he was human. Sam and I made a bet about that. I betted Jack had brown hair and brown eyes, while Sam betted he had blonde hair and blue eyes like Dash. The bet was $40, whoever wins the bet gets it.

Our next stop was in Burgess (A/N: If anyone can help me, where is Burgess located in the movie and does anyone know how old Jack was when he died?).

Danny and I met up with Tooth and Jack in the house of Jamie Bennet. Apparently Jack knew the kid, but sadly he said that the kid couldn't see him.

* * *

Jack's POV:

"A left central incisor," Tooth says. "Lost in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could've happened. Jack?"

"Kids, huh?," I said, looking at a picture Jaime tacked onto his wall, capturing the incredible sled ride that happened that day.

Tooth looked at me accusingly as Dawn said to me, "You gave him an awesome sled ride?! That's it! When you bring a snow day to Amity Park, you are giving me one!" Danny spoke up and said, "Yeah, me too!" I laughed as I said, "I promise."

Tooth hovered for a moment looking at Jamie, as she said, "This was always the part I liked the most. Seeing the kids…Why did I ever stop doing this?"

"Hmmm, it's a little different up close, huh?" I asked her. "I've gotta admit, the kid's really cute like this," Dawn said as she looked at the kid's smiling face.

"Thanks for being here you three, and your two friends. If I had known about your memories sooner, Jack. I could have helped you," Tooth consoled me.

"Yeah, well…Let's just get you taken care of. And then it's Pitch's turn." I said to her, as Dawn spoke up and said, "Yeah, he deserves another whooping from us, right Danny?" "Yeah, besides Pitch isn't all that scary!" Danny says.

"Ah!" North says, squeezing through the window with major difficulty. "There you are!" Sandy follows silently, Tooth shushes him as North is trying to stay quiet. "What gives, slowpokes? How are you feeling, Toothy?" North asks. Sam and Tucker follow in as well.

"Believed in!" Tooth says, smiling hopefully. "Ah, good!" North says, clapping his enormous hands together. Bunnymund pops out of one of his holes, scowling as per the norm.

"Whoa, nice room for a kid!" Tucker whispers as he takes a look at Jamie's room. "Aw, this kid has a dog, too! Ew, a greyhound, no thanks!" Sam says excitedly but then grimaces when she sees what dog it is. I remembered her parents are the exact opposite of Sam from Dawn told me.

"Oh, I see how it is," he says, his ears twitching. "Working together to make sure the rabbit comes in last place." I roll my eyes and Toothiana shushes him persistently.

"Please," Dawn and Danny say while I said, "Like we need help to beat a bunny. Check it out, Peter Cottontail." I hefted my team's bag over my shoulder and wave it in Bunny's face.

"You call that a bag of choppers?" Bunnymund scoffs. "Now that's a bag of choppers, mate." Bunny shakes his own, even bigger bag of teeth. I growl as I couldn't believe it, our bag was way bigger.

"Please, Jack, Bunny," North says, stepping between the two of us. "This is about Tooth. It is not competition. But if it were, I win!" North chortles, dropping his enormous bag of teeth between us. Ah, man! Even our bag was missing like an inch. Oh, well, at least this was fun. North laughs whole-heartedly as he hops around, and then a light is in front of us as we realized Jamie is awake!

"Oh no." North mutters.

Jaime gasps. "Santa Claus. The Easter Bunny. The Sandman!" Jaime points his flashlight at each Guardian in turn. "The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

"Surprise!" Toothiana says, improvising the best way she can. "We came!" She laughs nervously.

"He can see us?" I asked hopeful that maybe he can finally see me! "Most of us," Bunny reminds me. The light came over to me, but Jamie still didn't see me. I knew it was too good to be true. I frowned , but then I felt a hand holding my own and saw it was Dawn. I looked at her and I remembered she's still my believer. She's too nice for her own good. I smiled a little and I don't pull my hand away.

"Wait a minute, I know you two! You're those ghost heros from Amity Park, aren't you?!" Jamie says as he looks at Dawn and Danny. "That's right, kid! I'm Dawn Phantom and this is my brother Danny Phantom, we're both twins!" Dawn tells Jamie.

"Awesome! You're both like, my favorite heros! I collect all the newspaper clippings that always come out! Can you two give me an autograph?"

"Sure, kid! And thanks for knowing us! It's nice to have a fan," Danny says as he and Dawn signed it. Jamie gasped at this and said, "Thanks Mister and Miss Phantom! I'll treasure it forever!" I smiled at this, as I remembered from what Sam told me about their adventures. It was nice for them to be believed in as heros, not villains.

"Huh, what do you know? You two do have a fan, I'm impressed," Sam says. While Tucker says, "Ah, man! No fair!"

"Uh, guys," Tooth reminds us. "He's still awake." Then Bunny suggests to Sandy, "Sandy, knock him out." Sandy nods and smacks his fist into his palm.

"Huh?" Jaime says, looking concerned for a moment. Dawn giggled for a bit and Tooth gives her a look."With the dream sand, you gumby!" Bunny says, rolling his eyes. They fly back open when a greyhound leaps out of nowhere, growling in Bunnymund's face.

"No, that's the Easter Bunny!" Jaime says, but his dog doesn't back down. "What are you doing, Abbey, down!"

"Alright..." Bunny hesitates. "Nobody panic." Dawn, Danny and I looked at each other and we couldn't help but laugh

"That's a greyhound, Fluffy," Danny says helpfully, snorting. This is just too good. Bunny's ears have gone flat against his head and his fur is standing on end.

"Do you know what greyhounds doto rabbits?" I say, laughing.

"Well it's a pretty safe bet that she's never met a rabbit like me," Bunny says, who I can tell is faking his bravado. Sandman tosses a ball of glowing dream sand up and down in the air, looking ever-so smug. I knew I liked him. "Six-foot-one, nerves of steel, master of tai chi..." Dawn elbows me and points to the alarm clock on Jamie's nightstand. I grin at her and tap the clock with my staff, making it shriek.

At the noise, the dog lunges. "Crikey!" Bunny curses, bouncing off of walls. Jaime tries to get his greyhound under control and somewhere in the choas, Sandy loses the ball of dream sand. It flies through the air, hitting Tooth, who lands on the ground, sound asleep, with golden teeth dancing above her head. Danny, Dawn and I are protecting Sam, Tucker and ourselves from this. "Get this dingo off me!" Bunny says, panicking, before he gets hit too, with carrots coming up. The greyhound falls asleep as well, with bones coming up, and the ball rebounds, hitting North.

"Candy canes," North mumbles sleepily. It was just about to hit Dawn and Danny when I pulled them out of the way with my staff. North lands on Jaime's bed and the boy goes flying through the air, landing in Sandy's arms. The Sandman nodded his head and Jaime passes out.

"Whoops," I say, chuckling. "Oh, I wish I had a camera right now," I said laughing, as I saw a carrot from Bunny's dream grabbing a candy cane, sprouting legs and arms and dancing.

"I got one," I heard Dawn say, and she videotapes it for me. Its official, I love this girl! She's cute, kicks butt and knows what I like. I sigh and thought, 'If only I met her years ago…'

"Are you two okay?" I ask Dawn and Danny. "Yeah, we're fine, Jack," Dawn says, while Danny says, "Yeah, we're good. I hope I never get hit with one of those things, no offense Sandy." Sandy forgave him, when all of a sudden we all heard a loud whinny. We looked at the window and saw a nightmare looking at us and running away, luckily Tucker and Sam stayed inside the Spectre Speeder, thanks to Danny explaining to me some of his family's devices earlier in our competition.

I realized we had to get that thing and destroy it, before something bad happened. If only I knew that something bad would happen…

* * *

And that's another chapter! This is probably the longest one for this story, so please review! Now, Sandy, Dawn, Danny and Jack are going to fight against Pitch! Will any of them survive? What will happen with Easter? And who's in the Warren? Find out next time on Frost Meets Ghosts!


	5. Chapter 5 Loss, Warren and Pitch

Hello, to another chapter! Please review when your done reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians. I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Frost Meets Ghosts

Chapter 5: Loss, Warren and Pitch

Jack's POV:

Danny, Dawn, Sandy and I left the others hoping they wake up soon so that they can help us with Pitch. We decided to go after the Nightmares we saw. Sandy and Danny went after one of them, while Dawn and I got the other one.

Danny and Sandy were wrestling their Nightmare, as Sandy changed the Nightmare into gold sand with a blast. Sandy decided to ride the changed dream shaped like a stingray throughout the town, with Danny flying with him.

Dawn and I just got up to the Nightmare that got to a rooftop, and I just froze it as I yelled out, "We got it!"

Then Dawn yelled out, "Sandy! Danny, did you see that?" I decided to poke the Nightmare with my staff while saying to her, "Look at this thing."

All of a sudden I heard, "Frost?" I realized that Pitch was behind me, so I tried to hit him with some magic as Dawn tried to hit him with one of her ectoballs, but sadly, Pitch dodged them.

"You know, for a 'neutral party,' you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos. This isn't your fight, Jack," Pitch tries to convince me while I told him raising my staff, "You made it my fight when you stole those teeth!"

Pitch squinted and says, "Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth? And as for you, Miss Dawn? Why would you bother helping him and the Guardians?"

Dawn steps up and says, "Because I will give my life if it means not only protecting children, but everyone else!" I admit, I do love how she stays confident in a battle!

"Oh, really? How would you feel if I told Jack your worst fear?" Pitch says trying to frighten Dawn. But when I looked at her, I saw her frozen in fear. Now, I'm worried. I thought she wasn't afraid of anything!

I looked up and saw Pitch looking away and saw that Sandy and Danny have their arms crossed on their chests, as I realized they are just plain mad.

Pitch quickly moves away and says, "Now this is who I'm looking for-" He started to say but Sandy blasted him with his dreamsand, as Danny says "By the way, you made it my fight when I saw you hurting my sister!" Danny blasts him.

Pitch ducks and aims his nightmare sand at Sandy, just as Sandy nearly fell backward, but he saved himself at the last minute. Using a wave of dreamsand, Sandy shot back at Pitch, snaring him in it and threw him off the roof, causing him to crash into a car and fell onto the street.

I peered down at Pitch and told Sandy and Danny, "Remind me not to get on your bad sides." Hearing and seeing Pitch fall off a building, got Dawn back to her senses.

As pitch shook off the crash, stepping away as Sandy, Danny, Dawn and I flew off the roof and into the street.

Pitch then tells us, "Okay, easy. You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So I'll tell you what: You can have them back."

But before we could all react, hundreds of Nightmares filled the street and stood on the surrounding rooftops. I turned to everyone, saying to them, "Danny, Dawn you take the ones on the left, and Sandy and I take the ones on the right?"

Pitch rides on his own Nightmare horse and then says, "Boo!" Nightmares are charging at us, when all of a sudden the sound of sleigh bells and reindeer hooves fill the air. We looked up and saw the sleigh zoomed against Pitch and his nightmares. Then we heard a honk and saw Sam and Tucker in the Spectre Speeder using the weapons inside of them. Finally, the calvalry!

The four of us on the ground began fighting the nightmares. The four of us quickly flew into the sky, defeating Nightmares and all of that stuff. When I looked up, I saw Sandy fighting the Nightmares, so I quickly warned everyone to get up to Sandy. But it was too late! Behind Sandy, Pitch formed a bow and arrow out of his nightmare sand, released the arrow, and hit Sandy between his shoulders. I heard Danny and Dawn yelling with me, "NOOOO!"

Three of us flew straight toward him, hoping to help Sandy. But it was too late. Sandy was turning black due to the sand. The three of us were fighting Nightmares trying to reach to Sandy. But then his sand turned black, and Sandy was gone! I whisper, "No…." Danny whispers, "No…" Then Dawn whispers, "No…" When all of a sudden all three of us yelled, "NOOOOO!"

We were reaching to Pitch, my staff bright with energy, Danny's eyes and hands glowing green, while Dawn's eyes and hands were glowing purple. But he had his nightmares attack us. It was too much for us to take! But then I remembered what would happen if Pitch won. Jamie and his sister Sophie will be filled with nightmares, all kids will be filled with them, Pitch will hurt my first four believers, but most of all he will hurt Dawn! And there's no way, I'm gonna let that happen! As I thought all of this, I saw my staff glowing bright blue as I got angrier. I will not let Pitch win!

* * *

Danny's POV:

I've had just about enough of this! Pitch killed a very good friend of ours and I'm not gonna let that happen! It was one thing that he hurt my sister, another for trying to kill her at Tooth Palace, but killing a friend? That was too far! I concentrate on all of my powers to help me! I will not let Pitch win!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I looked around and saw that this was all happening. I can't take it anymore! My very first actual friend, my brother and I are in the fight of our lives, but I can't let Pitch win! Jack means more to me than anything in the world! Honestly the truth is I love him! More than a friend, and definetly more than a brother! And if I die, I'll never be able to tell him! I will not let Pitch win!

I saw the three of us releasing our power straight towards Pitch. We screamed out as we released our attacks in rage! With a green ecto ray from Danny, a purple ecto ray from me and Jack's ice powers, they all combined together into one mighty blast of power, that turned into a dragon and destroyed the black sand, freezing it from Jacks powers, while mine and Danny's powers destroyed it! I'm pretty sure Pitch was surprised.

This attack took all of our energy away! Thus, causing Danny and I to turn back to normal. With that, three of us fell from the sky, unconscious. Tooth caught Danny, so who was catching me?

* * *

Jack's POV:

I struggled to wake up, as I realized where I was. I was still in the sky, I saw Tooth grabbing Danny since he was now in human form. I looked around and saw Dawn still falling! I quickly grabbed my staff that fell with me, and flew to her, and caught her. She was holding on very tightly to me. She must have been afraid no one would catch her.

So I asked her as I was floating, "Are you okay, Dawn?" She quickly says back to me, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I thought no one was coming for me!" I looked at her shocked at this. Was she really thinking no one would catch her?

So I told her reassuringly, "Dawn, I'll always catch you when you fall, I promise!" She looked at me for a moment, when she started tearing up a little and she held on tighter to me, as I held her even tighter as she sobs on my shoulder. First I meet a person who's so sweet, that she's addictive; then I see her as a party animal; then she kicks butt in a fight; and now here I am seeing her so upset like this, it makes me want to cry too!

But something came up in my mind from what she said earlier, 'I thought no one was coming for me.' That's when I realized what if that was her biggest fear, being all alone. Where no one can hear you scream or see you, where no one cares about or even…ignoring you.

As I thought this, I finally understood what Danny meant back at Tooth Palace. She really is like me. I realize that now, at this moment, I fell in love with Dawn! More than a friend and definitely more than a sister! She's more important to me than anyone! Even if Tucker, Sam and even Danny if he lost his ghost powers stopped believing in me, then as long as Dawn does that's enough for me. I won't let Pitch get his hands on her!

Tooth, North and Bunny got to the both of us, as I put Dawn on the sleigh, Tooth asks me, "Jack, how did you three do that?" I was confused about what she meant, until I remembered the attack that the three of us did together, I told her, "I didn't even know we could."

Tucker and Sam checked on Dawn and Danny, and they said that they're okay, just exhausted. So North used a snow globe portal back to the North Pole, for us all to have a funeral for Sandy. This was all my fault…

* * *

Pitch's POV:

I got back up from where I crashed. I was so angry I wanted to wring someone's neck, but then I realized something. All three of them, Jack Frost and those two brats are powerful combined together! Maybe I can get them to join up with me. I smiled as I watched the fat man's sleigh slip into a snow globe portal. All three of those brats are worthy opponents.

I yell out, "Finally! People who knows how to have a little fun!" Now if only, I can get him to agree. Hmm, I wonder…

* * *

Jack's POV:

The next day, a funeral is taking place for Sandy. I didn't want to go, since this was a Guardian thing, and I wasn't one. That, and it was all my fault, so I figured why bother. Dawn, Danny, Sam and Tucker decided to stay at the Pole to help us out with this disaster.

They had to go home first, and tell their parents that they're staying over at a friend's place for a spring break sleepover jam (it was a lie, of course)! Turns out, their spring break started yesterday. Danny and Dawn turned back to their human selves, and I have to say, I missed her human form! Danny can now see us in human form, now that he believes. Now I know why, they're identical, they practically look the same.

All four of them tried cheering me up, but nothing worked. The only comfort that did work though, was Dawn holding my hand. I use a finger on a window that I was laying against to draw a picture of Sandy on a frosted window and sighed as North came u to us and asked, "Are you all alright?"

"I just wish I could've done something," I told him as I heard Dawn speak up saying, "Yeah, me too. We couldn't get their fast enough," with Danny then saying, "to catch him, this was all of our fault."

"Done something?" North questioned. "You three stood up to Pitch. You all saved us." I pinched my lips together and started to tell North, "But Sandy wo-" North interrupted me then saying, "Would be proud of what you did."

"Yeah, I mean come on, you guys! You kicked his butt, we even got it all on tape!" Tucker exclaims as he holds up the video camera. Then Sam speaks up and says, "It's true, you should have seen the awesome attack the three of you did together!"

"What awesome attack?" Danny questions as Sam and Tucker gaped at him. "You mean, you don't remember?" Sam tells him, after that she and Tucker showed us through the camera what happened. I had no idea we could do that, all three of our attacks combined together as one! But I was still upset about what happened.

I got up from my seat, as North told me, "I don't know what you were in your past life, but in this life you are a Guardian!"

I then asked him, "But how can I know who I am until I know who I was?" He then assures me, "You will. I can feel it in my belly. I smiled a little at that as Dawn says, "The man's never been wrong about his gut feeling before." I laughed a little at that as we all allowed North to lead us back toward the globe.

Tooth points out that more lights are going out. I floated up toward the globe, and say, "It's fear. He's tipped the balance." I'm now worried, this won't be easy.

Then Bunny comes hopping up, telling us, "Hey, buck up, ya sad sacks! We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow! I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops, and we get those little lights flickering again!"

Now with North being energized saying as we made our way down, "Bunny is right. As much as it pains me to say, old friend, this time Easter is more important than Christmas!" As were leaving, I noticed Dawn let her hair down.

Bunny looked slack jawed and asked all around, "Hey! Did everybody hear that?" North then tells us we have to get to the Warren, but then Bunny says, "Oh no, mate. My Warren, my rules. Buckle up." Bunny taps the floor, brings out a hole, and we all including two yetis and a few elves fell into the floor, with North exclaiming just before we fell in, "Shostakovich!"

It was unbelievable! Who knew the tunnels were fun to ride in? I noticed Danny, Dawn and their friends were getting sick as Dawn yelled out, "This is like spinning teacups of doom!"

And now we just landed in the entrance of the Warren, with some of landed softly and others landed hard, but North's mood was still high. "Buckle up. That's very funny," North chuckles as he realized what Bunny meant. We all looked around and saw the Warren. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Dawn was when she was looking at some flowers.

"Whoa! This place is incredible! The beautiful stream, the colorful flowers, all of the luscious green every where…I want to stay here!" Sam exclaims, as Tucker then says, "I hate to say this, but I agree with Sam, this is awesome!"

"Welcome to the Warren," Bunny exclaims to us all, but all of a sudden, Bunny raised his ears and sniffed the air, saying, "Something's wrong."

A faint sound reached our ears as we saw a tunnel with little eggs running out, we all drew our weapons, with grabbing the Fenton Gloves, Tucker grabbing the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick, and Danny and Dawn transforming to their ghost forms. We all charged to attack whatever it was, but stopped as we saw that it was a little girl, but I recognized her as Jamie's little sister as I said, "Sophie?"

We all brought our weapons away as she dropped the eggs she was holding and chased an elf. Bunny asks horrified, "What is SHE doing HERE?" Santa felt around and realized he didn't have a snow globe in his hands. Sam speaks up and says, "She must have gotten in the portal as Tucker and I got into the Spectre Speeder. We must not have saw her go in."

"Crikey!" Bunny exclaims. "Somebody do something!" As much as I wanted to help, I tell Bunny, "Don't look at me. I'm invisible, remember?"

Sophie grabs an elf and plays with him, Tooth Fairy comes up and assures us, "Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a fairy fan. It's okay, little one."

Sophie looks at her and says, "Pretty." Tooth then blushes, and says to her, "Awww! You know what, I got something for you. Here it is." Tooth pulls out a handful of teeth. "Look at all the pretty teeth with a little blood and gum on them." Then Sophie screams in her ear and then ran away

I couldn't believe this, so I told Tooth, "Blood and gums?" Sam speaks up and says, "Good job, Tooth! I think you just scarred the child for life."

I noticed Dawn going to Sophie and she said, "Hello, Sophie." Sophie looks at her and she goes, "Pretty." She blushes at this with a smile and says, "Oh, thank you! You're so sweet!" Even though I know Sophie couldn't hear or see me, I then said, "That's right, Sophie. She's very pretty." I saw Dawn blushing harder at what I said, and I can't help but laugh, she's so cute when she blushes.

So I spoke up again and told them, "When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" As I said this, Sophie got over her scare quickly and she poked her head into a small tunnel and yelled into it, "Peekaboo."

But North tells me and my friends, "We are very busy bringing joy to children. We don't have time for…children." With that, I got an idea, I made a snowflake from my magic, so I blew a little wind with it, as I told them, "If one little kid can ruin Easter, then we're in worse shape than I thought. Sophie was trying to chase it, as I made a little more wind, and it hit Bunny on his nose. Next thing I know, Bunny is happy and having fun.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Okay, first thoughts so far. The Warren is so beautiful with all of the nature, Sophie is so adorable, and I'm blushing redder than a tomato! I think Jack like to make me blush on purpose! So now Bunny is a hopped up on fun! Bunny is now playing with little Sophie having fun decorating the eggs. North looks and exclaims, "That's a lot of eggs!"

So Jack points out, "Uh, how much time do we have?" Danny speaks up and says, "Uh, I don't know, but maybe hours." Bunny was having fun by having Sophie riding on his back as he hopped along the meadow. I noticed that everywhere Bunny stepped, flowers bloomed beside his feet, white eggs turned to color, and the valley glittered like a rainbow.

Bunny commands, "All right, troops, it's time to push back! That means eggs everywhere! Heaps of you in every high-rise, farmhouse, and trailer park! In tennis shoes and cereal bowls. There will be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies!"

And with that, all of us and the eggs got going on the preparations for Easter. There was a multi-colored stream, where the eggs all fell in. When the eggs emerged from the stream, they come out in every color and pattern imaginable. A stray egg wanders off the path and ended up in a whirlpool. North fishes it out, and says, "Okay, that's a little strange." Sam speaks up and says, "Eggs with legs? That is strange."

"Naw, mates. That's adorable," Bunny says as he grabs the egg from North. This was incredible. If only, I could live here!

Jack comes up to me as I saw the eggs marching to the stream and asks me, "Beautiful place, huh?" I smiled at him as I told him, "Yeah, this place is beautiful. I never thought I'd ever see a place like this." He looks at me for a bit, and then asks me, "Dawn, back at that building when Pit snuck up on us, there's something I have to know. Can you tell me what you're afraid of?"

"I'm sorry Jack, but I can't say it. It was bad enough living in it when the Fright Knight slashed me with his Soul Shredder sword," I tell him. But then he tells me, "Dawn, please listen to me! I want to help you, but you won't let me. I promise I won't say a word." I looked at him with a big sigh and I told him, "My biggest fear is being all alone. When I was in that dimension, everyone didn't like me, they ignored me as if I didn't exist."

"I'm so sorry, Dawn, I shouldn't have said anything," Jack says looking down as I realized he thinks I hate him. So I told him quickly, "No, Jack it's fine really! I was meaning to tell you about this sooner, so don't feel bad!" He nods with a smile and says, "Thanks, Dawn! Now I think we should finish up these eggs, don't you think?" I nodded and we went straight back to work.

We were almost done! All we had to do now, was make sure that the eggs got through the tunnels safely. Jack and I came up to Bunny who has Sophie with him, as we were watching the eggs.

Then Jack says to Bunny, "Not bad." Then Bunny replies back, "Not bad yourself." I spoke up from between them, "I had no idea doing all of this was such a tiring job." Bunny laughs and says, "Yeah, well, that's why I'm always so busy, making sure everything is just right."

I noticed Jack was starting to say, "Look, I'm sorry about that whole kangaroo thing." So then I I apologize to Bunny saying, "I'm also sorry about slapping and yelling at you, Bunny. I'm very overprotective about the people I love." Bunny then laughs with a smile and says, "Don't worry about that, Sheila, you were right and I was wrong, and it's the accent isn't it?"

We laughed at that. But then we noticed that Sophie is fast asleep. "Ah, poor little ankle biter. Look at her, all tuckered out." Tooth came up and told us, "I love her. But I think it's time to get her home."

But then Jack suggests, "How about I take her home?" Everyone started to tell him no, but then Jack tells them, "Trust me. I'll be quick as a bunny." But before I could speak up, Danny then says, "I'll go help him." With that, Danny and Jack left to take Sophie home. If only I had known, that this Easter would be bad.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Danny, Baby Tooth and I just dropped Sophie off at her home when we heard someone call out my name. I whisper, "I know that voice." Danny speaks up and asks me, "You do?"

I tell Danny, "Not really, but it feels like I do!" So the both of us flew straight toward where the sound is coming from. Baby Tooth tries to tell us we need to get out of there, so I told her, "Don't worry, there's still time." We went down the hole, but Baby Tooth was still trying to get us out as I explain to her, "Baby Tooth, come on! I have to find out what that is!"

We moved further inside and we realized we were in Pitch's lair. Tooth's Mini Fairies were trapped in cages begging us to release them. I went over to the boxes of stolen teeth to find mine, while Danny went over to the fairies and he tells them, "Shhh! Keep it down. We're gonna get you out of here, just as soon as we can." I was searching all over the room, I didn't realize Pitch was coming.

Pitch appears and asks me, "Looking for something, Jack?" Danny freezes as Pitch continued to talk, "Don't be afraid, Jack, Daniel. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Afraid?" I said as we searched for Pitch, and then Danny says, "We're not afraid of you."

"Maybe not, but the both of you are afraid of something. If there's one thing I know, it's fear, people's greatest fears. Jack, yours is that no one will ever believe in you. And Daniel, your is that one day your powers will get so out of control, that you'll hurt people close to you, but the person you don't want to hurt the most, is your sister, Dawn."

Oh, no! He knows! I've never told anyone that, not even Dawn, though I assumed she knew! Danny froze as well. I had a funny feeling that was his worst fear earlier. Pitch disappears, but he still speaks saying, "And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why you? Why were you chosen to be like this?"

Pitch shows up and says, "Well, fear not, for the answer to that is right here." He's holding out a tooth box, thst has a picture of a boy, but with the name Jack Frost on it. "Do you want them, Jack? Your memories?" I wanted to take them, but then again, I couldn't. I know I want my memories, but not like this. "Everything you wanted to know is in this little box." Pitch taunts me.

Shadows appeared and they are all Pitch's as they continued, "Why did you end up like this? Unseen. Unable to reach out to anyone. You want the answers so badly. You want to grab them and fly off with them, but you're afraid of what the Guardians will think. But even more worse, you're afraid of what your first believers will think." Danny and I felt the shadows around and we realized that we were trapped in a corner.

"You're afraid of disappointing them. Well, let me ease your mind about one thing: They'll never accept you, not really. Especially, not Dawn." The Pitches say.

"STOP IT!" I yell, while Danny yells, "Pitch that's enough! Show your face, you coward!"

"Oh, shut it, Phantom! Besides, Jack you're not one of them." Pitch says as he appears right in front of us as I tell him as I aim my staff at him, "You don't know what we are." Pitch laughs and tells us, "Of course I do. You're Jack Frost and Danny Phantom. You make messes wherever you go. Why, you're doing it right now." Pitch tosses it and absentmindedly, I caught it. I then realized with dread, "What did you do?"

Pitch smiles and says as he disappears, "More to the point, Jack and Danny. What did you do?" We were so mad we charged, but then we were swallowed by darkness. Danny and I landed in an egg tunnel ready to fight Pitch but then I remembered we forgot someone. Baby Tooth!

We tried to get in Pitch's lair again, but we couldn't. We realized with great fear, that the eggs were smashed in the tunnels surrounding the Warren. "No…" We whispered softly. We realized we had to find the others.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

It was horrible the eggs were all destroyed! We all watched Bunny watching the kids walk away in disappointment when Bunny tried to talk to them, but a kid went right through Bunny! I saw Bunny hugging himself, scared that no one could see him. I felt a gust of wind and saw Jack and Danny! They're okay! Tooth and Tucker went to comfort Bunny, while North, Sam and I stayed.

North tells Jack, "Where were you Jack and Danny? The Nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface." I wanted to ask what happened, but then Tooth came over to us, sees the box and asks them, "Where'd you get that?"

Jack and Danny tried to explain but as Tooth tried to find Baby Tooth, She was shocked and mad as she said, "Where's Baby Tooth? Oh, Jack, Danny what have you done?" Then North accuses them saying, "That is why you weren't here? You were with Pitch instead?" I-I couldn't believe it! Did Jack betray us?! No-no wait that's impossible! Jack must have been tricked to take the teeth.

Jack tries to explain to them, "No listen, listen…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." And Danny tries to explain, "Jack's right! Neither him or I wanted any of this bad stuff to happen."

Bunny hops over and tells us without hesitation, "He has to go." Jack was stunned with this, as he questions, "What?" Bunny looked heartbroken as he says, "We should never have trusted you. Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope. And now it's gone."

Jack turns from Bunny to Tooth, to North, then to Danny, Tucker, Sam and then me. The Guardians looked away, but my brother and my two friends still looked at him. I wanted to know what happened. He comes up to me, and tries to say something. I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to tell him what happened, Jack took my silence as I never want to see you again and flew away.

As he did, I noticed drops on my hand as I realized they were tears. He was crying! Now I know something is wrong! The anger I have held in for the last few days came spewing out, as I told them, "Are you all stupid?! So, Jack made one tiny mistake, big deal! Did you idiots think that maybe Jack was tricked into taking them?!"

Bunny hopped over to me, as he yelled at me, "TINY MISTAKE! Look around you, sheila! There is no more hope!" I then in turn, yelled at him, "So, what Bunny? To you, hope may be gone, but hope is still there! Whether there's less of it or not! Hope will always be around! As long as one light still shines in an endless sea of darkness, you all can still fight!"

"But you know what, I'm going to go and find Jack, he's all alone now, just like you all will be! I may believe in you, but as of now, I can't stand you anymore." I tell them as I transformed and flew away, hoping to try and find Jack.

"Dawn, wait!" I heard my brother yell as I turned around and saw him in ghost form along with Sam and Tucker in the Spectre Speeder. "Dawn, you have to listen to me! You were right! Jack was tricked into taking the teeth, and I couldn't stop him!" I gasped as it all made sense. Jack would never intentionally destroy Easter on purpose.

So I shouted out, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You guys, we have to find him! When he looked at me, he must have thought I hated him!" Sam looks determined as she then said, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find him!"

But then Tucker spoke up saying, "There's one problem, though. Where would an ice spirit go to be all alone?" We all were thinking about it until Danny gasped and said, "Antarctica! It's the only other cold place that Jack would go to!" We quickly told Sam and Tucker to put on the coats inside the Spectre Speeder. They're very special as they can withstand extreme cold. We have our mission: Finding Jack and save the world! As we flew, I only hoped we weren't too late!

* * *

Jack's POV:

It's all my fault! Not only being rejected by the Guardians was bad, but now by Dawn?! I couldn't live with myself anymore, and flew to the one place where I can not cause any more harm.

* * *

And That's another chapter! Poor Jack! Will the Phantom gang find him in time? Are there any children left who believe? And what the heck happened to Bunny?! Find out next time on, Frost Meets Ghosts!


	6. Chapter 6 Memories, Jamie and Fluffy

Hello to another chapter! When I post this, I will be busy on Christmas Eve and Day. I'll be taking a break. So I hope you all can wait! After this one, there's only one more chapter to go! In the last chapter, I have a surprise for you all! So try and guess what it is! Also, if any of you have read my story, Cardcaptor Amaranth, I just might delete it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians. I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Frost Meets Ghosts

Chapter 6: Memories, Jamie and Fluffy

Jack's POV:

Here I am, in Antarctica. I come here whenever I got mad or upset about anything. I would come here, and make a blizzard so bad, that it was perfect for this place. This way, I won't be able to hurt anybody.

I'm standing on the edge of an iceberg, as I was thinking about Dawn. The way she looked at me, she must hate me! Besides everybody else, the look on Dawn's face, that hurt the most. I should have known, I could never be the guy she would want! I was about to throw away my memories since the only thing they brought me was nothing but trouble, but at the same time, I couldn't.

But all of a sudden I heard Pitch, behind me at the foot of the iceberg, "I thought this might happen." I didn't look behind me as I grew angrier and angrier. "You can't blame me, Jack. They're the ones who abandoned you. But I understand."

I turned around sharply, as I blasted frost at him, but blocked it with his nightmare sand as I yelled at him, "You don't understand anything!" I continue to hurl ice and frost at Pitch.

"No?" Pitch questions, as blocks all of my attempts with his nightmare sand. "You think I don't know what it's like to be cast out? To long for a family?" Lowering my staff, I listen surprised. "Oh, don't look so surprised. I was someone once too, you know." Pitch moves closer. "We don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you. And I know children will too."

He has my full attention now as I ask him, "In me?"

"Yes!" Pitch answers and gestures to the white frost and black sand covering each other from earlier as I attacked Pitch earlier. "Look what we can do! What goes together better than cold and dark?" I look at the sculptures as he continues, "We can make them believe. We'll give them a world where everything is-"

"Pitch-black?" I suggest as I figured out, that this was all about Pitch's personal fame. Then Pitch quickly adds realizing his mistake, "And Jack Frost too. They'll believe in both of us."

I thought about the offer, but what made me stop thinking was what he said next, ""And who knows, maybe you can find a girl that's far much better than Miss Dawn." As he said that, I stopped thinking completely as memories came up in my head.

Flashbacks

"_My name is Dawn Fenton. And yours?" I looked at her smirking as I told her, "The name Dawn, is Jack, Jack Frost."_

"_I think Man in the Moon, finally answered your prayers after so long. I'm here, and I will never leave you alone ever again." I smirked and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe he came through for me after all." _

"_Thanks, Jack," as she suddenly kissed me on the cheek! "Now come on, Frosty North is waiting!" She said jokingly_

"_THIS IS AWESOME! IT'S BETTER THAN A ROLERCOASTER!" She yells as I laugh with her._

"_Not like you?! Are you serious?! Dawn, you're the first person ever to see and believe in me in 300 years! You're my first real friend in a long time! I would never hate you, whether you're full ghost, a halfa or a human! Besides I promised you, you would never be alone again! And I meant it, too." Now it was her turn to look shocked with tears still in her eyes, as she smiled at me and said, "Thank you, Jack."_

"_Are you okay, Dawn?" She quickly says back to me, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I thought no one was coming for me!" I looked at her shocked at this. Was she really thinking no one would catch her? So I told her reassuringly, "Dawn, I'll always catch you when you fall, I promise!" She looked at me for a moment, when she started tearing up a little and she held on tighter to me, as I held her even tighter as she sobs on my shoulder._

Flashbacks End

I gritted my teeth in anger as I unleashed another attack at him as angrily told him, "No, they'll fear both of us. And there is no girl in this or any other world that can replace Dawn! That's not I want, Pitch! Now, for the last time, leave me alone!" I walked away from him. Even though my back was turned, Pitch then says, "Very well. You want to be left alone? Done. But first…WHAT?! WHERE DID THAT BLASTED FAIRY GO?!"

As he yelled out that last part, I turned around thinking he had what I thought was Baby Tooth, but he didn't have her! But then I heard a voice, a voice that I thought I would never hear from again, "Looking for someone, Pitch?" I turned to my left and saw Dawn in her ghost form holding Baby Tooth! But I thought she…

* * *

Dawn's POV (Just as Pitch's talk with Jack began):

It's been about a few minutes, since our team got to Antarctica. Sam and Tucker are searching in the air in the Spectre Speeder, while Danny and I are flying at ground level. So far, we found no sign of Jack; we were beginning to lose hope.

Danny then asks me as were searching, "Dawn, just real quick, I have to know, do you like Jack?" I blushed at this but I told him, "Danny, of course I like Jack. He's my best friend." I then heard Danny sigh in exasperation, then saying, "I don't mean like that, Dawn. I meant, do you like him _like him_?"

I blush even harder and sigh as I tell him, "Yes, yes I do. When I first met him, I only wanted him to be my friend. But the more time we spent together, the more I realized that I actually like him more than that. Danny, I…I love him." He looks shocked at this. Sam contacts us on the Fenton Phones saying, "It's about time you revealed it! The both of you are perfect for each other!"

I laugh at that and told her, "Thanks Sam!" I heard Tucker groan at that, as told us, "Great, we're going to lose him to love! (gasps) Whoa, guys I got a lock on him! Luckily he still has the Fenton Phones that have a tracking device in them! He's close, but we better hurry!" Danny and I kicked our flying up to high gear, catching up. All four of us got to Jack's location, but we had to hide, because we saw that Pitch was there.

"Darn it! I knew we should have gotten here sooner!" I whisper to them. As we listened in, we knew Pitch was lying through his teeth. I looked at Pitch's back and I saw Baby Tooth being gagged by darkness, I then had an idea. I told my team to stay quiet, while I got to work.

I turned invisible, and went straight to Baby Tooth. She was about to make a sound until I shushed her. She stayed quiet, as I grabbed a hold of her and made her intangible so she can be free. I shushed her again and flew to the side, but before I could turn myself and Baby Tooth visible again, Jack said the sweetest thing I've ever heard, "And there is no girl in this or any other world that can replace Dawn!" I couldn't believe it! Even though Jack thought I hated him, he still cares! That's it! I'll tell him I love him as soon as I get the chance.

But just as Pitch was about to grab something behind him, I almost laughed at that when he yelled out where Baby Tooth went. So…I made myself known, saying, "Looking for someone, Pitch?" I saw that Jack and him turned to me, with Jack gaping in surprise and shock and Pitch with a scowl with baby Tooth in my hand.

Pitch growls and yells as he releases Nightmare sand on me and Baby Tooth, but we were able to escape when Danny came from out of nowhere and punched Pitch hard. Sam and Tucker came out of their hiding place, with Sam punching Pitch with a Fenton Glove and Tucker hit him with the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick.

The four of us quickly moved to the front of Jack, protecting him from Pitch. Sam asks Jack, "Jack, you okay?" Jack nods and asks them, "How did you guys find me?" Tucker then answers Jack's question, "Dude, this is the only other super cold place you would go to besides the North Pole!"

"Hey, Pitch! You're going to regret making us mad!" Dawn yells as she holds Baby Tooth close to her with one hand while the other hand was preparing itself for a purple ecto-ray attack. While Danny yells, "Especially when you try to hurt a friend of ours!"

Pitch looking angry and confused then asks us, "Why would you four lot help him, when Easter is gone?!" I step up and tell him, "It's because Easter is never gone. There's always hope, Pitch! As long as one light shines in an endless sea of darkness, fear will never win!" Then Danny yells out, "Exactly! Easter can't be taken away! However fear can be taken away, as long as we're not afraid! And guess what?" As Danny finished saying that, the four of us yelled together, "WE'RE NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

Pitch looks confused and slack-jawed, and with that I smirked, but then I lost it when he then said, "Well, then since you're not afraid, I'll make sure that you are all dead!" Pitch then has his nightmare sand throw Sam and Tucker into an ice canyon. Next thing I know Danny was thrown in before he could catch himself. Pitch threw some more sand, I pushed Jack out of the way, but due to the force of the movement, his staff slipped away from his fingers and landed at Pitch's feet.

Pitch then took Jack's staff and broke it in half! Lightning exploded from the stick. Next thing I know, nightmares swirled around me and Jack, slamming us into a wall of ice. Then we fell where our friends are in an endless frozen chasm. Just before I was unconscious, I heard Pitch's evil laughter as he dropped both halves of Jack's staff down the chasm.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I try to open my eyes as I was trying to remember what happened. I remember Pitch breaking my staff and falling in. I try to get up but realized something is on me. I looked down and saw Dawn on me. I remembered as soon as were falling I caught Dawn, so I would cushion our landing. I'm waking up Dawn now, hoping she's okay.

"Dawn? Dawn, wake up!" She groans as she opens her eyes, as she asks me, "Is Pitch gone?" I looked up to see if he was gone and I told her, "Yeah, I think so." She got up with a groan and said, "Good. I hate that guy." She turns around and see me in this position. She blushes and asks me, "Was I on you?"

I blushed at this and said, "Maybe?" She looks at me and says, "Oh, okay." I look behind us and saw that Danny, Sam and Tucker were still knocked out; I kept looking until I saw my broken staff and Baby Tooth. "Baby Tooth!" I went to grab her and held her in my hands. I asked her of she is all right. She nodded, but she was cold and injured. I tried to bring her close, but she shivered and sneezed.

"Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold," I sigh as I continue talking, "Pitch was right, I make a mess out of everything." Baby Tooth got into my hoodie where it kept her warm, and just as she went in, Dawn came up to me and tells me, "Jack, you don't make a mess out of everything! But even when you do out of something, you always fix it!"

I got mad as I then asked her, "Why did you even come looking for me anyway?! I thought that you hated me!" She looks confused now and says, "Hate you? Jack, why in the name of the Ghost Zone would I hate you?" Now I'm confused and told her, "Because of what happened in England, me ruining Easter?!"

"Jack, I'm not mad at you for that! Trust me, only one thing can make me mad, and that is my brother dating my arch-rival Paulina! I could never hate you! Besides you made a mistake, big deal! Danny and I make mistakes all the time when we're fighting ghosts! Like what happened with Fright Knight, then there's that other adventure we had in a videogame, and when we met Vlad Masters! That dude is one crazy fruit loop! You didn't even give me time to ask what happened when you went away."

I gasped at this thought as I realized, that she never hated me, she still likes me! But I see her continuing to speak when she says something that completely threw me off, "I mean, come one! You must be blind to not notice when a girl loves you and doesn't hate you!" She stops speaking and brings her hands to her mouth and gasps. I look at her shocked, she-she loves me?!

She blushes so badly, I think she's going to explode! "Ah, man! That wasn't supposed to come out, just yet! I'm so sorry, Jack! Um, I'll just go wake the others up-" I grabbed her hands and stopped her from speaking as I told her, "Dawn, I love you too!" Her eyes got big all of a sudden, as she tries to say, "You-you do?"

"Of course I do! And it's not just because you're my first believer! The more time I spent with you, the more I realized I fell in love with you!" I tell her, as she then asks me while blushing, "Really?" I smile at her and told her, "Really."

Without knowing it, I was leaning toward her, and just before I had my first kiss…we both heard a groan and saw the others waking up. So we got away from each other and got to the others. Danny, Sam and Tucker are just fine. A few bruises, but nothing too bad.

"Jack…Jack…Jack," I got scared thinking it was something I didn't see coming, but I reached into my pocket and saw the voice came from the box that has my teeth inside. I didn't know what to do until Baby Tooth told me it was time. I felt two different pairs of hands on each of my shoulders. On my left, was Dawn and Danny's hands; while on my right was Sam and Tucker's hands.

So I touched the box, and the next thing I knew, memories came flushing over me. While I'm seeing my memories, Sam, Tucker, Danny and Dawn are seeing them as well. I noticed I had brown hair and brown eyes. I then heard from Dawn yell to Sam, "HA! I told you he was a brunette with brown eyes! Pay up, Sammy!" She gives Dawn $40 angrily. "YES, I WON THE BET!" Dawn yells as I laugh at her a little.

First there was a memory of me, my mother and my sister. Second memory was when I was playing in the trees. The third memory was when me and my whole family were gathering around the campfire, and I wore antlers trying to make everyone laugh.

Now we were all in a memory of where my sister and I were at the same lake I woke up in. The ice underneath my sister began to crack, as my human self was trying to help her. "It's ok, it's ok! Don't look down, just…Look at me." My human-self knelt on one knee as he tries to calm his sister.

"Jack, I'm scared!" My sister was telling my human-self. She was shaking so bad. "I know, I know." He reassured her, a large crack began to form under his feet. "But you're gonna be alright, you're not going to fall in!" My human-self said in a shaky voice, he looked around trying to find a solution.

"We're gonna have a little fun instead-" He tries to say when my sister interrupted him. "No, we're not." She cries out. "Would I trick you?" He says lightly "Yes! You always play tricks." She says as she cries when my human-self tries to get closer.

"Well, alright. But not this time" He reassures her. "I promise. I promise you're gonna be…you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me…"

She takes a shuddering breath in. My human-self then suggests, ""You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday. It's as easy as 'One'." Jack took a small step to the side and shuddered when a large crack echoed. "WHOA! Two."

"Three!" Jack finished as he landed on solid ice.

"Alright. Now it's your turn." He says as he grabs the staff that I use today. "One." She takes a small step foreword as he positions the staff, a small crack followed her. Jack mumbled reassuring words as she slid a little more. "That's it…That's it. Two." She gasped as more cracks filled the ice around her.

"THREE!" He grabs his sister's waist using the staff and flung her back towards the edge of the pond, switching places with her. Jack looked up as his sister smiles. My human self starts chuckling as he stood up, then it happened. The ice cracked from underneath him, and I figured out what happened. I died saving my sister. "JACK!" My sister screams.

I saw from my memory the full moon shining down on my human form. The moonlight grew brighter and brighter until my whole body started to glow. The eyes flashed open, and I saw my eyes turned from brown to blue, and brown hair became white hair.

The memories then finished, next thing I knew the five of us were back in the chasm with me gasping for air, trying to calm down my heart. Everyone else was trying to calm their hearts as I ask Baby Tooth, "Did-did you see that?" She shook her head no as I picked her up and I stood up, and told her, "It was me! I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her!"

I calmed down as Sam then says to me, "Wow, who would have thought that's how you came to be?" Tucker then speaks up, puts his hand on my shoulder and tells me, "Yeah, dude that was awesome! You saved your sister!"

Danny speaks up, and tells me, "I would have done the same thing in your shoes." Dawn smiles to me, speaks up and says, "I knew there had to be a reason he chose you." With what she said, that's when I realized, I really am a Guardian! I looked up and saw the moon shining down on me. I smirked at this, as I thought in my head, 'This was all on purpose.'

* * *

Dawn's POV:

After seeing the memories, we all realize that we have to get out of here! So Jack grabbed his broken staff and trying to fix his staff, but it kept falling apart. So I told Jack, "Jack, listen to me. You need to focus on the staff! Focus on it being put together!" Jack listens to my advice as he tries again. Finally, blue light formed in the middle and the pieces melded together, and the staff became whole again!

Danny grabs Sam, I grab Tucker and Jack flew off with Baby Tooth and the rest of us caught up with him. Jack shouts out, "Come on, Baby Tooth! I owe you one!"

Sam and Tucker got back in the Spectre Speeder, and we all flew back to Pitch's Lair. Even though Pitch wasn't scary, his lair is scary. Jack tells the fairies to get moving, but none of them can fly, when Baby Tooth directed us to a globe that looked a lot like the one from the North Pole. But the lights were going out! Children were starting to not believe anymore!

And just when it was all about to go downhill, a light stood out! There was still one child who believed! Jack cheers out, "It's Jamie!" I looked at him and asked him, "How do you know if it's him?" He then looks at me, and says, "I just know. It has to be him, he saw the Guardians that night! We have to get to him!" So we all made our way to Jamie's house.

When we got there, we saw him talking to an old stuffed bunny rabbit, so we moved in closer at the window to hear, Jamie saying, "Okay, look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads. So here's what's gonna happen…If it wasn't a dream and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like, right now. I believed in you for a long time, okay? Like, my whole life, in fact. So you kind owe me now. You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know. Anything. Anything at all."

A few minutes passed as he was finished, but Jamie gave up and dropped his rabbit on the floor as he whispered, "I knew it." I grabbed Jack's shoulder and told him, "Jack, you need to do something." He nods to me as I saw him form a plan in his head. He slipped through the window and into Jamie's room.

Danny and I slipped in as well going invisible. Jack starts to blow frost onto the window; Jack draws an Easter egg on the icy surface. Jamie looks up as he sees the egg on being drawn and whispers, "He's real!" Danny and I decided to make ourselves known and I told Jamie, "That's right, Jamie! The Easter Bunny is real. But keep looking at the window." Jamie smiled as he saw us, and did what he was told, and kept looking at the window.

Then Jack drew a bunny in the frosted glass, he uses his magic powers, and I can tell that he's concentrating on getting the drawing to hop around the room from the window. The bunny comes out of the window as Jamie goes, "WHOA!" I do as well, seeing the bunny made of frost leaps into the bedroom around his bed! I had no idea Jack could do that!

Then the bunny bursted into hundreds of snowflakes above his head. Jamie then wanders why snow is in his room. I finally figured out what Jack was trying to do. A snowflake landed on Jamie's nose, and he had a look of concentration on his face, and then he says, "Jack Frost?" Jack then whispers, "What did he say?" Then Jamie speaks louder saying, "Jack Frost?"

"He said it again." Jack mutters as he takes a step up. "He said…You said…"

Jamie turns around and says with his mouth down, "Jack Frost." I couldn't believe it! Jamie is the very first kid to see Jack!

Jack cheers saying, "That's right! But that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name! You said my name!" Jamie stand there on his bed, jaw hanging open, eyes wide in shock.

I looked at Jack as he starts to realize something important. So he asks Jamie, "Wait. Can you hear me?" Jamie nods, and jack asks again, "Can you see me?" Jamie nods again with a smile on his face. Jack leaps with joy as he yells out, "He sees me! He sees me!" All of a sudden, the room explodes with snow.

Jamie then exclaims, "You just made it snow!" Then Jack yells, "I know!" Then Jamie says, "In my room!" Then Jack yells a little louder, "I know!" Then Jamie questions, "You're real?"

So Jack answers him, "Yeah. Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and snow days, and you remember when you went flying on the sled the other day?" Jamie took a quick look a at the drawing that was on his wall and asked him, "That was you?" Jack gets an even bigger grin, and tells him, "That was me!" Jamie gushes at this fact saying, "Cool!" Jack agrees with Jamie saying, "Right?"

"Jamie, meet Jack Frost, my best pal, and future boyfriend," I tell Jamie in my Phantom form. Danny and I couldn't let him know about her human forms just yet. Jack blushes as I said that last part. Danny looks confused and asks me, "Boyfriend?!" I nervously told him, "Remember when you guys were knocked out at the Pole? We kind of revealed our feelings for each other. But don't worry, though we didn't exactly seal the deal yet."

Jamie was excited for this, but he then asks, "But what about the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy?" Then Jack tells him, "Real, real, real! Every one of us is real!" Then Jamie claps his hands and exclaims, "I knew it!" I was so happy, I hugged the kid! He's way too sweet!

Just then Jamie's mom called from down the hall. "Jamie, who are you talking to?" Jamie then says grinning, "Um, Jack Frost?"

Jamie's mom laughs as she says, "Oh, okay." Then Sam and Tucker came in and introduced themselves to Jamie. All of a sudden, the sounds of thunder made all of us turn to the window. We saw the sleigh plummeting down the street; we realized we had to get there. So Danny went out the window first grabbing Sam and Tucker, leaving the Spectre Speeder at the roof as it was floating, and Jack carries me bridal style to the sleigh.

Even though I told Jack how I felt, I'm still nervous around him like this. We got to North and Tooth as they came out of the sleigh. Tooth then tries to fly to us, but she wasn't strong enough. It must be the low belief. North then asks Jack, "What are you doing here?" So Jack tells him, "Same as you." We motioned toward Jamie who was coming out of his house, and his mouth opens in awe as he sees North and Tooth. North then whispers to himself, "The last light."

Jamie comes up to us and looks at them in awe, and says, "Wow! It is you! I knew it wasn't a dream!" As they notice this, North exclaims, "Jack, he sees you!" I nodded to North as I told him, "See? I knew he would have his first kid believe near the end of this adventure." We all looked around as Jack asked, "Wait, where's Bunny?"

North looks down at the ground and says sadly, "Bunny wasn't so lucky." When we all looked at the sleigh, we saw a regular-sized bunny came out, as we realized what happened all fives of us said at once, "Oh no!" I had to admit, Bunny is so much cuter a bunny than a kangaroo! It took all I had to not squish him by hugging him. Jamie then lets out a giggle and asks, "That's the Easter Bunny!"

Next thing I know, Bunny was frustrated as he says, "Now somebody sees me! Where were you about an hour ago, mate?" Then Jamie asks us what happened to him, "What happened to him? He used to be so huge and cool, and now he's…cute." Jamie brought his hand to Bunny's chin and itches him, as Bunny thumps his leg in bliss.

But bunny quickly snapped out of it and hops to Jack and tries to hit him, asking Jack, "Did you tell him to say that? That's it! Let's go! Me and you! Come on!"

So Jamie tells Bunny, "Actually, he told me you were real. Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't." Bunny stops what he is doing, turns to Jamie and asks him, "He made you believe? In me?"

Danny and I went up to him, as I told Bunny, "Yes, he did. We were there. Jamie not only believes again, but now he believes in Jack, thus Jamie can see him." Then Danny tells Bunny, "Yeah, dude! Sure, Jack is an idiot, and yes he's too much fun loving, but he makes my sister happy. That's why I fully accept him, as a fellow friend and family member."

I was shocked at this, "You do?" Danny smiles and says, "Of course. As long as he makes you happy, that's all I need." I smile so big, I might break! So I hugged Danny and tell him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, I mean come on. You gave Jack here a lot of gruff, but he's not that bad," Sam tells him. Then Tucker speaks up, "Seriously, Bunny, Jack is a very cool dude. You need to give him a chance." As all of this was said Bunny smiled at Jack as an apology.

More thunder came up in the distance, we saw Pitch floating on nightmare sand in the air above us. So Jack ordered the Guardians, "Get Jamie out of here!" North then asks us, "What are you going to do?" But Jack admits, "I have no idea." And neither did Danny and I. But Danny, Jack and I flew up to Pitch as we realized this was going to be the final battle! This time, Pitch won't win!

* * *

And that's another chapter! Just one more, and this story will be done! I hope you liked it! Will the Guardians and the Phantom team defeat Pitch? What's up with the sand? And what is Dawn going to give Jack? Find out in the exciting conclusion of Frost Meets Ghosts! Try and figure out what that surprise is I mentioned earlier!


	7. Chapter 7 Fight, Believed In, First Kiss

Hello, everyone! I want to thank all of my reviewers, followers and favoriters for reading this story! Now, for that surprise I promised you! Drum roll…please! (Drum roll goes) I am making a sequel to this fanfic called The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins and a prequel called Danny and Dawn Phantom! The prequel idea came from AngelHeartObsession. I will be thanking her in the first chapter of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians. I don't own anything of these two topics except for my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Frost Meets Ghosts

Chapter 7: Fight, Believed In, First Kiss

Jack's POV:

Danny, Dawn and I have had enough with Pitch's reign of terror so the three of us are flying right at him. Pitch headed towards us as he yells at me, "You should've stayed out of this, Jack. If you had, it would be over by now. And you'd be no worse off."

But I yelled back at him, "But everyone else would be!"

Pitch couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Since when do you care about everyone else?" Pitch yells back. As I told him, "Since I met my new friends!"

"Yeah, butthead! You're going down!" Dawn yells as she catches up with me.

"You said it, sis! After all, he may be strong, but we're not afraid!" Danny yells as he catches up to us.

"Let's end this!" Pitch yells as we came closer and closer. Danny, Dawn and I let out three powerful blasts at Pitch, but he shields himself with his nightmare sand as we realized he did get stronger. "That little trick doesn't work on me anymore!" Sadly his blast hit us and all three of us began falling down from the sky!

I looked around for Danny and Dawn, and saw that Dawn was unconscious, so I held onto my staff and grabbed Dawn. I'm holding onto her, as we made our way down to the surface. Danny was okay, but we were still falling until we fell unto a dumpster. I looked up and saw Jamie and the Guardians with him. They help me up as North says, "That was a good try you three! A for effort!"

"Really, wow! My first ever A and Santa gives it to me! Who would believe that?" Danny tells us trying to lighten the mood. "I wouldn't if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. That and Jazz." I answer back to him.

"He's much stronger now. We can't beat him." Jack tells them feeling horrible. More thunder cracked overhead as a shadow began to creep along the walls of the alley. Pitch's voice booms down, "All this fuss over one little boy. And still he refuses to stop believing. Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light." He wouldn't!

As if to prove his point, Pitch's shadow began breaking the lights in the alley. Jamie looked scared. "You want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" said Bunny. Pitch laughs as he says, "Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?"

"Don't you even think about it!" Bunny retorts as he jumped back up into the safety of North's arms. I feel bad for Bunny. In this form he can't fight. It's all my fault he's like this.

Then Pitch's shadow disappeared and was replaced by the sound of hooves trotting down the alley's pavement. The real Pitch appeared riding on his own Nightmare. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this. You look awful."

It was true. Because of what Pitch had done, the Guardians were weaker than they'd ever been. And yet we all still tried to protect Jamie. "Jack, I'm scared." Jamie confesses in a small voice.

Dawn comes to his level and says, "Jamie, don't be scared. As long as you're not afraid, he won't get you, I promise." Danny goes to his level as well and says, "Exactly. Everything is going to be fine, Jamie."

"Yeah, little dude. We won't let him get you!" Tucker reassures him. "Yeah, after all he's just one bad dream that needs to wake up." Sam tells Jamie.

I kneel to Jamie and was about to tell him something encouragingly until a memory came up from when we saw them. I remembered my sister saying that when the ice began to crack all those centuries ago. I remembered how I had assured her that she was going to be all right. "We're gonna have a little fun instead…That's it! That's my center!" I stood up and got ready.

I heard Dawn say to Jamie, "We'll explain that later, Jamie." I quickly made a snowball and got ready to throw it.

Pitch continues to close in on us, as he asks Jamie, "So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogeyman-"

POW! The snowball I threw hot Pitch in the face. Jamie giggled as the Guardians looked at each other with smiles. With Pitch distracted, I noticed some wooden crates, a trash can lid and a wok. I turned to Jamie and told him, "Now, let's go get your friends!"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We each got on our own sleds , as Jack made an icy trail, but much bigger as we escaped Pitch. His was unbelievable! If this was anything like Jack did with Jamie, it was awesome! But now, the Guardians, my brother, my friends and I were on our own sleds made out of the wooden crates Jack found. We all rode on them. Everyone was laughing and having fun! Jack then made an ice loop-de-loop and a ramp that made us go in the air and it was awesome!

One by one we picked up Jamie's friends: A girl named Cupcake, another girl named Pippa, her next door neighbor named Monty and two twin boys named Claude and Caleb. They all started to believe in everyone again, and now even Jack! Huh, 6 children believers and 4 teenage believers, how about that?

We got to the end of the ride as we saw Pitch on a roof waiting for us. Pitch churns his nightmare sand, covering the sky above the town in pitch-black darkness. "You think a few children can help you?" Pitch chided the Guardians "Against this?"

Pitch directed his nightmare sand to wind it's way through the town. Everything it touched was destroyed. Then the nightmare sand made it's way toward us. I looked at Jack as he noticed Jamie's fear and told him, "Remember, Jamie they're just bad dreams."

"And we'll protect you, mate." Added Bunny as he, Jack, Tooth and North moved in front of the children, blocking them from the nightmare sand. "Aww, you'll protect them." Pitch sneered. "But who will protect you?" Okay, this dude loves to get on my bad side don't he?

"I will!" I looked to the front and saw Jamie as he said that. This kid is brave, I'll give him that! His friends all did the same. All of the children are standing in front of the Guardians. "Still think there is no such thing as the Boogeyman?"

"Hold it, Pitch! They weren't finished!" Danny yells out as he steps up between the kids and the Guardians. "You're the one who will go down!"

Then Tucker stands next to Danny, and yells out, "Seriously, dude! You need to remember there will always be believers for all of the Guardians!"

Sam comes up next and stands next to Tucker, and she says, "Yeah, whether they're children, teenagers, adults or people who celebrate different holidays!"

I then came up and held Jack's and Danny's hand as I also yelled, "Besides, even if we do believe in you, we're not afraid of you, are we Jamie?" As I said this, Jack's hand and Danny's hand gripped tighter to my hands to show they weren't alone. So Jamie yells out, "Yeah that's right!"

As the sand came closer, Jamie put his hand out as the nightmare sand barreled onto them. But instead of knocking them over and hurting the Guardians, the black sand transformed into golden dreamsand!

"Whoa…," Claude said in absolute wonder. Every strand of nightmare sand that the kids touched turned to dreamsand. Soon, the Nightmares were running every which way, trying to get away from the dreamsand.

Pitch was wondering what was going on, so he had more Nightmares attack. Soon dreamsand was making it's way into the bedrooms of children all over the town. Dreams were becoming sweet again.

All of a sudden, Tooth Fairy got the strength to fly again, and North got his strength back as he pulled out his swords and used the snowglobes he carried and threw then to the ground to bring yetis into this throwdown!

Bunny was now being chased by a Nightmare. He tried to run and hide, but the Nightmare caught him by the tail. Bunny was prepared for the worst, when all of a sudden, he grew into his old size again!

"G'day, mate!" Bunny greets the Nightmare just before he flung his boomerangs and sliced the Nightmare in half. "Ah, man! And I was getting so used to Fluffy Bunny!" Bunny laughs as he tells me, "Sorry, sheila but I need this size to fight again!"

Pitch continued to send his Nightmares into the fight, but now the Guardians are back to their full strength. Along with the yetis came elves bailing out of toy ducks and planes.

Bunny opened a big hole in the ground and then welcomed his giant eggs. One of Jamie's friends hitched a ride on top of one.

I watch Jack scan the scene and saw Pitch sitting on a Nightmare. He disappeared down the roof, so he and the Guardians ran to find him.

"Sam, Tucker you stay here and help the kids, yetis and elves." I tell them while Danny tells them, "While Dawn and I help the others." Sam is using the Fenton Ghost Peeler, and Tucker uses a Jack o' Nine Tails, while the kids used the other gear I had, except for the Thermos.

Danny and I flew to the battlefield as we watched for a bit, it looked like they didn't need our help. With Bunny throwing his boomerangs at Pitch, North's sword meeting Pitch's scythe and Pitch knocked off his high horse.

Back from below, we could see the kids continued to face the Nightmares, reaching out and touching them, causing them to turn into golden dreamsand butterflies.

We turned back to the Guardians and saw Pitch disappearing into the shadows, but reappeared behind Jack with a scythe in his hand. I quickly flew down and yelled out, "NO!" I pushed Jack away as the scythe met me and split me down halfway. The Guardians gasped and Jack was scared thinking he lost me, and for a moment Pitch smirked, but then again, none of them have ever fought a ghost before.

So I got out of the scythe as my body came back into one. "Hey, Pitch don't you remember anything? You can't kill what's already dead!" I kicked him right where men shouldn't get hurt, as Danny came down and punched him in the face, while Jack also came back up and punched Pitch in the gut. Man, they're both mad for what Pitch did!

Jack, Danny and I are in front of the Guardians as Pitch was about to strike down. But before Pitch could strike, a golden whip made of dreamsand bound Pitch's hands together. The whip flung him away from the Guardians, and in the distance we saw a swirling golden tornado and what came out of it was …Sandy! He's alive! All of the Guardians are happy and full of joy now that Sandy's back!

It must have been the belief of the children that brought him back. Sandy waved his finger at Pitch and punched him straight to the sky. The children came up to him and Sandy introduced himself to the kids. Then Sandy yanked the golden whip and Pitch came crashing down. All of us went to Sandy and hugged him as we realized he was back.

Sandy rose above the battle, shooting strands of golden dreamsand in every direction. Nightmares quickly disappeared, leaving behind only happy thoughts.

There was so much dreamsand floating around that Sandy turned some into a gigantic brontosaurus. One of them nearly crushed me if it hadn't been for Jack as he pulled me out of the way with his staff. I grinned at Jack as I realized this was all over, and he smiled back. He was about to lean into me for a kiss until a snowball hit him. We came out of it and saw Jamie and Danny with snowballs and their game faces on.

It's so on!

* * *

Jack's POV:

Great! Just when I was almost getting my first kiss! Oh well, a snowball fight began, as we all got some fun on our own. All 6 kids, Jamie's sister and even the yetis, elves and fairies: Baby Tooth and the other fairies came back to Tooth as soon as they got all of their strength back to normal.

North pulls me aside as he asked me, "Your center?" I answer him saying, "It took a while, but I figured it out. Who would have known it would be fun, the thing I do best would be my center?"

North grinned and gave something to me, and I knew instantly what it was: a nesting doll that looked just like me! It was so cool! I looked at North and smiled as he smiled back at me. All of a sudden he got hit by a snowball. North turned slowly to face Claude and Caleb. For an instant the boys looked scared as they pointed to an elf. But North laughs as he grabs a snowball as the kids ran and said, "You're all on the Naughty List! Bunny, think fast!" North throws the snowball as it hits Bunny who now has a smile on his face.

Sam hits Tucker with a snowball, as she yelled out, "Ha! In your face!" Danny throws a snowball at Sam's back, and yells out, "Hey, Sam! You need to pay attention more!"

Then Tucker throws a snowball as it hits Dawn, as he yells out, "Bullseye!" But Dawn came up with 10 snowballs ad throws them at Tucker and yells out, "Never mess with me Tucker!"

"You dare have fun in my presence?" I heard Pitch cry out. "I am the Boogeyman, and you will fear me!"

Pitch swoops down toward Jamie and his friends, but instead of catching them, the kids ran right through him. That's when I realized, they didn't believe in him anymore.

We all approached the now-powerless Pitch. But he turns away and ran toward the forest out of town. But he couldn't outrun us, as we met up with him at the Pond.

"Leaving the party so soon?" North asks as Pitch crashed into him.

"You didn't even say goodbye," Tooth pointed out and then tossed a coin to Pitch. "A quarter?" Pitch asked.

WHACK! When Pitch wasn't looking , Tooth punched him in the jaw. One of Pitch's teeth slid across the ice.

"That's for taking my fairies," said Tooth. Sam comes up and tells Tooth, "That was awesome!" Tooth laughs as she and Sam did a high-five.

Pitch scowls as he says, "You can't get rid of me!" Pitch is standing in the center of the ice-covered Pond. "Not forever. There will always be fear."

"So what?" North retorts. "As a friend of ours once said, 'As long as a light still shines in an endless sea of darkness we can still fight!" Huh, now where have I heard that before?

Pitch points at hundreds of Nightmares emerging from the woods. "Really? Then what are they doing here?"

"I don't know," North said. "But they can't be my Nightmares. I'm not afraid."

"Looks like it's your fear they smell," I said to Pitch.

Suddenly, high in the sky, the clouds parted and the moonlight shine through. The Nightmares closed in on Pitch. "AHHHHHH!" He tried to run, but a cloud of black sand swept him through the forest. Finally, he was pulled under the old, broken bed and back down into the dark hole in the forest floor. The hole closed itself up, and Pitch was gone.

I looked up to see a faint smile on the barely visible face of the Man in the Moon. I now realized what my destiny is. The Guardians came up to me as I asked them, "What's going on?"

"Are you ready now, Jack?" North asks. "To make it official? Then it's time you take the oath?" A yeti hands the ancient book of the Guardians to North.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

This was it! Jack's oath of the Guardians! He's going to become one! The kids, Danny, yetis, elves, eggs, Sam and Tucker and I went closer as North continued, "Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard with your life their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"

Jack first looked at Jamie and then at Danny, Sam, Tucker and I. He smiled at us all, but he also winked at me, and saw me blush just as he turned back to North and answered, "I will."

"Then congratulations, Jack Frost, for you are now and forevermore…a Guardian." North then says, "Will Danny Phantom, Dawn Phantom, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley please come forth?" We were all confused but we went up anyway.

"All four of you helped us when we needed it the most. The four of you together have shown bravery, kindness, intelligence and given us a kick in the head with common sense." North winks at me as he says the last part. "So as of now, all four of you are loyal helpers to the Guardians. If any of you need our help or we need your help, please contact us with the wristwatches we give to you. For as of now, and until your dying day, you are official Human Guardians!"

I was speechless and the others were too, but I was happy all the same. The yeti who gave North the book gave us separate wristwatches: Mine was a purple one with black, Danny's is a black one with green, Sam's is a black one with dark red and Tucker's is a gray with green.

All of the kids cheered wildly, along with us four teens, yetis and the eggs. The Guardians said their congratulations to us all. I saw the Mini Fairies form a heart who were swooning and fainting with joy. All of a sudden there was a noise at the sky, and we saw Santa's sleigh and reindeer came back. The kids couldn't believe it, although after everything they've done tonight, I doubt they'll never forget!

Then North tell the Guardians and Jack that it was time to go. Sandy then threw dreamsand into the air as it exploded like fireworks. I saw Bunny give Sophie an egg. She giggled as Bunny told her, "Happy Easter, ya little ankle biter. I'm gonna miss you."

"Your leaving?" Jamie asks as Jack starts to leave. "But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you…"

Jack kneels down to look Jamie in the eye. "Hey, hey, slow down. Are you telling me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?"

"No." Jamie replies.

"Okay, well, do you stop believing in the sun when the clouds block it out?"

"No." Jamie repeated.

"We'll always be their Jamie. And now"—he points to Jamie's heart—"we'll always be here. Jack smiles. "Which kind of makes you a Guardian, too." Jamie smiles as he decides to do something completely unexpected: he hugs him. I looked at Jack and he was so shocked! I guess this was his first hug by a human in a long, long time.

As Jack was about to get on the sleigh, I realized this might be the last time we'll see him for a while, so I quickly ran up to him and yelled out, "Jack!" He turns around as I am the one now hugging him. He was in shock of this as well. We put some distance between us as I ask him, "Please come visit Amity Park sometime." He smiles and says, "I will."

And just before something happens to ruin the moment, I jumped a bit toward him and kissed him. I felt Jack hesitate into the kiss, I was about to pull away, thinking he didn't want it, but instead, he kept me close to him and continued the kiss. I put my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. It felt like heaven even if was cold.

We pulled away and the both of us had big goofy grins on our faces, as Jack said, "Wow." I then ask him, "First kiss in 300 years, what did it feel like to you?"

"Just plain, wow." He pulled me in again for a short sweet kiss and asked, "So is this official?" I then told him blushing, "If you want it to be." He said yes.

But as our kiss went on and declaration, Tucker yells out, "Ah, man!" I looked and saw him giving Sam $20. "Sorry, Dawn but Tucker and I kind of betted on when you would finally kiss and tie the knot, so…"

Danny comes up and just when I thought it would be a lecture Danny instead says, "Hope you do come visit Amity Park, Jack. That way the both of you can hang out together."

Danny accepted this with all his heart as long as Jack didn't kill me. Jack got in the sleigh as he said goodbye to everyone, and the sleigh moves forward into the sky. Jamie and I waved goodbye as the sleigh began to speed along the ground. We ran behind the sleigh until it lifted into the air, heading for a new destination. I saw Bunny giving Jack a pat on the back, probably from the kiss.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was so happy, happy to have helped defeat Pitch, finally knowing who I really was: Jackson Overland Frost aka Jack Frost, a Guardian. But the thing that made happy the most was when Dawn and I are now officially together. I turned back to watch Jamie, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Dawn as the sleigh careened into the morning sky.

Jack's Voice-Over:

My name is Jack Frost and I'm a guardian. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. So if the moon tells you something...Believe it. If only I had known what was going to be in store for me in the next couple of months.

Dawn's POV:

My name is Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom and I am a hero along with my brother Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom and we are helpers to the Guardians. How do we know that? The Guardians told us so. Jack and his Guardian pals rode away into the sky. Jack promised he would come visit Amity Park. I know he'll come. If only I had known what would be in store for me…

* * *

AND THAT"S IT! You know this is the first time, I actually finished a story. I hope you all enjoyed it! Be on the lookout for the two stories I mentioned earlier, okay? Stay tuned for the prequel and the sequel, catch you later!


End file.
